


蛮荒故事 Relatos salvajes

by BlackCuba



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!RK900, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCuba/pseuds/BlackCuba
Summary: 仿生人革命失败一年后，模控人生清扫回收异常款，RK900面世全国普及，一切照旧。





	1. STORY ONE

**Author's Note:**

> 文名出自同名电影，非常有意思，推荐观赏。本文的诸多不合理都是我的错误，是我的问题，我只是喜欢900的，即便他只出场了两分钟不到。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你的邻居死了一周，你居然没有发现？”  
> “她是我的邻居又不是我的妈妈，而且就算是我妈妈，那个老贱人死了一年我都不会发现。”

STORY ONE

仿生人武装起义遭到镇压，人类运用军事力量将这场荒唐的像是平原飓风似的暴力抗议彻底瓦解，世界——美国——回到它应有的轨道上，人类继续笙歌狂欢这个国家的和平和美好以及某个梦幻般的未来，模控人生在之后推出了更多的新型产品，他们承诺这次的产品完全根除了异常程序，发言人用大量的专业词汇和各种数据甩在媒体和民众的脸上，关键句‘此类大规模异常事件绝对不会再次发生’发言人拇指和食指相触像是捏着一根什么细丝，他挺胸抬头义正言辞，眼里满是傲慢。‘相信我们’他说，像极了某位没有连任的造墙总统——他最伟大的政治成就就是在南边修了一堵墙并且管那个叫‘美国长城’——就连那个鼻孔看人的姿势都如出一辙。在他说完之后闪光灯不间断的亮起，快门的声音此起彼伏，这简直是圣诞节。  
更多的时候这些东西都和普通的生活的人民没什么关系，他们只是看看新闻，然后工作——幸运的话——赚钱回家躺下，戴上自己的耳机或者全息眼镜或者只是叫来自己的仿生人来度过一天里剩下的时间，但是更多的人，被替换的，失去存在价值的人只是活在灯光之下，那些被抛弃的下水道、楼房或者街角的旮旯，他们聚集起来吸食红宝石，这就是他们的火柴他们的燕子他们的仙女教母，那句话叫什么来着？梦里什么都有。

芝加哥警局的警官盘查着那个散发着奇异气味的房间周围的住户，这个地下室改造的临时居所的走廊污水横流脏乱不已，身穿制服的警官们因为被天花板上的污水滴到身上抱怨连连。  
“是了是了，你是个自我中心又缺乏观察力的混蛋。”警官翻了个白眼。“你就没闻到什么奇怪的味道？”  
“我住在地下室，你看见那个狗屎的气窗了吗？”被询问对象侧身让出一点空间好让警官可以看见他身后的那扇白色的框架布满铁锈的窗户。“那个破玩意儿的旁边一点儿就是一个巨大的垃圾箱，每天凌晨四点我都会被见鬼的垃圾车吵醒。这里最不缺的就是奇怪的味道。”男人摊开手，他耸耸肩一副没什么大不了的样子，接着他的视线被吸引，一个格格不入的家伙走进他的视线。  
对方穿着一身白色的制服外套——和周围忙碌的警员区别巨大造成反差，警员制服通常是黑色或者蓝色，可以穿便装的警探也从来不会选这种纯白的外套——胸口上有着模控人生经典款的商标，另一边是两个字母和三个数字组成的型号，它的高领很奇妙，就像谁的脖子断了之后去到医院治疗，然后医生护士给倒霉的病患戴上的护具，不过那个通常是白色，这个是黑色。  
“阿科斯塔先生。”它开口，嘴唇张合活像个人。“十二月十日晚上十一点四十七分至十二月十一日凌晨两点二十分这个时间段你在什么地方？”  
“在这里，”阿科斯塔指指脚下。“睡觉，人类需要睡觉。”他说。  
它眨了一下眼。“你在这个时间段没有有力不在场证明，我需要把你的名字列入嫌疑人名单，如果你不介意。”  
“如果我介意呢？”阿科斯塔几乎被这种说话方式逗笑了。  
“你没有权限。”它说。“你的犯罪经历多于其他居住者，阿科斯塔先生，种类集中于偷窃、入室抢劫、伤人未遂和扰乱公共治安，希望你配合调查。”  
“嘿！垃圾罐头！”粗犷的喊声从隔壁传来，仿生人转过头看向门外，它微微歪了歪头，接着向门外走去。  
阿科斯塔看着从刚刚就低着头在数据板上记载什么的警官，对方根本就没有看向那个仿生人一眼。“那是什么？”他问。  
“政府资产。”他回答。

 

敲门声响起的时候阿科斯塔正横在沙发上喝着酒做着他最爱的白日梦，虽然现在已经是深夜，他本意是忽略掉那个烦人的声音，今天早上警方的突击令他需要更多的酒精和更多的色情小电影来平复，他们中间有个笑话，现在这个社会他们这种人仅有的和人类交流的机会大概就是发生谋杀案的时候警察搜集证据时候的问讯了，运气不好可能还会碰到一个假警察，A货警官。他晃着手里的酒瓶伴随着规律又有力的敲门声想起早上那个看起来严肃又温和，礼貌过头但是十分凉薄的A货，除了那双眼睛之外没有什么特征的面部和格格不入的穿着，‘垃圾罐头‘，他想起当时那个喊声。  
门外的敲门声孜孜不倦，维持着一个完美的间隔频率，敲三下停顿三秒，这干扰到了他的思绪，阿科斯塔从沙发上坐起来，因为快速起身而眩晕的扶住头，他拎着自己的酒瓶骂骂咧咧的去开门。  
“我不管你他妈的是谁，你如果在我开门的时候还不滚开我就打爆你的头！”他确信他的怒吼声可以穿透这扇见鬼的破门，他刚搬来的时候就说过，这扇门是张纸，周围的墙壁是瓦楞纸，整个地下室根本不存在隔音这个说法，对门的小妹妹每天都能找到不同的客人嘻哈玩闹搞上大半晚上，隔壁的老夫妻每天早上定时晨间运动，女的叫得像谋杀男的喘得像破风箱。他用力打开门。  
“抱歉打扰，阿科斯塔先生，我有一个后续问题需要被解答。”白色的制服和这里格格不入，他站在这个垃圾堆似的地下室里就像个圣人。  
“是啊，我也没有权限拒绝对不对？”阿科斯塔堵在门口，他抱起手臂。“以及一个友好的建议，如果你继续这么讲话总有一天会有什么人朝你的脑袋来一枪的。”  
“这是一个威胁吗？”它站在门口，双手自然下垂，它腰背挺直俨然一副军姿的样子。“你在开门之前曾经警告过，如果在你看到门外的人之前不离开就会枪击他的头。”它语气平静，没有任何情感因素。  
“你是人吗？”阿科斯塔嗤之以鼻，他放下手侧过身让出路。“进来吧，A货。”他看着仿生人走进屋子，在他们错身的那个时候他开口。“唯一能让我回答任何问题的方法就是给我吹一管。”他想起来某个笑话，不过他意识到对象是个仿生人，估计也不会顺着他的意思往下接。他关上门转过身，仿生人还停在他身前似乎没有往前走的意图，他往后退了一步靠在门上，刚跟他和这个假货离得太近让他有些不舒服，接下来的事情令他更加惊讶，对方转过身在他面前跪下，速度适中又高效的解开他的皮带，金属碰撞的声音让他一时没有反应过来。  
阿科斯塔住在一个犯罪率极高的城市的边缘地带的地下室，他找不到工作又穷困潦倒，只能靠着国家那点零星的补贴艰难度日，他已经很久没有和另一个人类接触了，这一类的接触，带有目的性，包含欲望、索取和需求的接触，他的老二也已经很久没有见过除了他的手之外的活物了，仿生人也没有，他那点钱连仿生人都叫不起，他的地板肮脏沙发上满是污渍，床铺或许是他房间里唯一可以算是干净的东西。  
这个仿生人跪在他脏污的地板上解开他的裤子拉下他的裤头，然后它抬起头，眼神和早上提问时无二，它开口：“我需要指导，阿科斯塔先生，如果你不介意。”它的手托着阿科斯塔软趴趴的小兄弟好像这很正常。“我没有进行过相关的训练和测试。”  
哦，阿科斯塔想，哦，天哪。他在对方摆弄他的阴茎的时候还在发呆，手上的酒瓶滑落砸在地上的声音将他唤醒，他的手插进跪在地上仰头看着他的仿生人的头发里，柔软又光滑，完美的像是丝绸。“舔它。”他开口，声音干涩。  
仿生人低下头，阿科斯塔向后靠在门上，他看不见仿生人在做什么。接着他的老二感受到了什么，温暖的干燥的但是光滑的东西，他感觉脊椎一阵酥麻缓缓改变重心不让全部的体重压在门上，这让他的大腿紧绷腰部收紧，他从没有被人口交过，说起来非常丢人但是这是事实，即便仿生人出现之前人与人的交流都几乎被手机电脑平板电脑等等这一系列能联网的东西阻拦了，他们不面对面交流，即便只是隔着一张桌子也只用社交软件聊天，对着屏幕开心地笑接着抬起头对着面前的真人毫无表情。阿科斯塔和人睡过，真正的人，他吹嘘过自己的床上技巧和那些漂亮妞吸他的屌，但是真相是从来没有过什么人吸他的屌，他的床上技巧也只是平均值罢了，这也能解释为什么跟他睡过的女人纷纷拍拍屁股走人。他低着头看着舔着他的仿生人，这是一个货真价实的假人，还是个男性假人，对方跪的端端正正，认认真真的舔着他的老二，仿生人没有口水，不会把一切弄得一团糟。  
那条干燥温暖的舌头顺着他的根部往上，然后在顶端扫过又往下，规律又死板，让阿科斯塔突然想起了自动洗车装置。  
“不用这么规律，”他真不敢相信他还有些兴奋。“你可以，怎么说....随机一下？”他简直不敢相信他在讲什么，但是去他妈的，他需要一次口交，正了八经的口交。“然后含进去。”他说。  
仿生人停顿了一下，他把身体直起来——依然跪着——手上握着阿科斯塔的老二，他定定的坐直了一会儿，阿科斯塔还以为他出了什么毛病，过了一会儿仿生人开始动起来，他倾身向前开始舔阿科斯塔的囊袋，然后顺着囊袋来到柱体接着.....  
“妈的！”阿科斯塔狠狠地揪紧仿生人的头发把他拉开，他不能相信....它刚刚居然咬他？“你他妈的想要干什么？”  
仿生人只是抬头看着他，它的嘴巴附近都是透明的液体。“随机行为。”它说。  
“我的天...”阿科斯塔捂住脸，他开始认真的觉得这是个极端错误的决定，让一个A货警察给他口交，虽然这个想法很辣但是理想和现实是有差距的，在现实中擦亮火柴不会真的有火鸡掉出来。“我道歉，非常抱歉，你可以在沙发上等一会儿，我去厕所解决一下马上回来。”他试图离开，但是对方的手抓紧了他的裤子。“松开。”他说。  
“你没有权限。”它说，然后它低下头含住了阿科斯塔。  
“别用牙齿。”阿科斯塔靠在门上，他已经不知道是该气还是该笑了。  
之后的体验尚且算是正常，仿生人没再用牙齿磕他，他的老二在一个温暖但是不潮湿的温柔乡里被一个柔软的舌头抚摸缠绕，对方跪着一直手扶在他的大腿上另一只手用来摆正他的物什，他的头前后摇摆——根据阿科斯塔的指导——吞吐着发出什么湿润的声音，人类的手指抚摸着手下勤劳晃动的头。  
“没错，就是这样。“阿科斯塔仰着头闭上眼叹息着，这才是一次正常的口交体验。“收紧你的脸颊。”他说。  
仿生人没有立刻执行，它看起来有些不明白这个意思，嘴里含着东西他试图说话，阿科斯塔快被那种挤压感搞上天了。  
“就是，”他深吸一口气，然后捏住仿生人的脸颊。“这样。”  
仿生人松开扶在对方大腿上的手转而放在阿科斯塔捏住它的脸颊手的手腕上，在阿科斯塔疑惑的注视下接着动起来。  
“操....”阿科斯塔头向后靠，重重的撞在门上，有些疼但是他不介意，他的注意力和思考力已经完全集中在他的胯部，某个完全充血的部位。对方握着他的手腕让他保持捏着它的脸的姿势，像某种强迫性质的行为，这个想法令他更硬了。他挣脱开仿生人的手然后固定住对方的头，他摆动腰部开始撞击，对方只是把双手放在了他的大腿上，这种暴力的侵犯行为并没有引起什么反抗，阿科斯塔喘着粗气低着头，仿生人也抬头看着他，眼神毫无变化，接着他发出一声低吼射进那张嘴。  
他继续插在那张嘴里休息了一下，接着他把自己抽出来塞回裤子里，他脚步有些虚朝前走去把自己扔进沙发。  
“这太他妈的狗屎了。”他遮住脸。他听见布料摩擦的声音，应该是仿生人站起来了，他叹口气移开遮住脸的手臂看向那边，仿生人一只手放在嘴前，嘴唇上还有精液拉扯出来的丝线。  
“我没有消化功能，吞咽下去我有可能会损坏。”它说。“你现在可以去厕所了，我会在沙发上等你。”  
阿科斯塔已经完全放弃去弄清楚那个脑袋是怎么回事了。“我不用去了，你有什么问题问吧。”他从茶几下面的堆积的杂志里翻出一个抽纸盒，抽了几张纸递给仿生人，对方歪歪头。“把手上的东西擦干净。”他说。  
“你今天早上说如果你的母亲死掉一年你都不会发现，是什么原因？”它走过来在他身边坐下，保持了一点距离。  
“那只是一个....比喻的说法。”阿科斯塔莫名其妙。“再说我已经很久都没有见过她了。”  
“我没有关于她的信息。”仿生人说。“她不是美国公民。”这是陈述句，但是它的哪句话不是陈述句，就连问句听起来都像是陈述句，阿科斯塔想着。“你的邻居就在你的斜对门。”它说。  
“所以？”他摊开手，睁大眼睛。  
“这个比喻是不合理的。”它说，接着它停顿了一下。“你见过亚历克斯 科斯塔吗？”  
“你说过一个问题。这已经是两个了。”  
“第一个显然是你的错误。”它评论道。“请回答这个问题。”  
阿科斯塔吸口气。“阿历克斯是梅丽尔的男朋友，虽然我会说他们很不现实活在自己建立的梦境里但是毫无疑问他们爱的死去活来根本不管这个操蛋的世界发生了什么。那个小子虽然手脚不干净有些前科但是绝对不会杀人。”  
“他们都死了。”仿生人说。“现场勘查结果是...”它顿住了，浅色的眼睛眨了眨。“梅丽尔 谢柏用枪射击了阿历克斯 科斯塔，子弹穿过心脏卡在肩胛骨里，然后她在浴缸里割腕，死于大量失血。”它说。  
阿科斯塔没说话，仿生人没有问问题，他什么也不需要回答，男人从衣服的内口袋里摸出一包烟，他抽出一支——现在他还剩下两支——然后在全身的口袋里翻找打火机，未果，他什么都没找到。男人看向仿生人，它的眼神和刚开始一样。“走之前擦擦脸。”他说。“真他妈的糟透了。”


	2. STORY TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我在电视上看见你的头被打爆了，你还好吗？”  
> “分配给防暴部门的RK900遭到不可修复损坏被迫关闭，你是重要嫌疑犯，阿科斯塔先生，请问今天下午两点至四点你在什么地方？”

阿科斯塔的一天始于隔壁的老夫妇开始晨间操课的时刻，他通常来说睁着眼忍受着那堪比站在悉尼大剧院舞台上的女高音的好嗓子一边还要忍受她的丈夫——一个矮个子留着滑稽胡子的小男人——自作狠毒的污言碎语，枕头帮不了他耳塞也帮不了他，接着他抱着被子转移阵地无可奈何的缩到沙发上，至少他能打开电视用更加可怕的新闻播报的声音盖过他不可忍受的男女高低音合唱，他迷迷糊糊的睡下，意识逐渐飞向高空。正常来说他会梦见他的童年时期，他还住在地面上的一栋带着花园的小房子里的时候，他有个妹妹，那是个美人胚子，就算缺了两颗门牙也不能阻挡那股子闪亮的感觉，并不是作为哥哥的吹嘘，他的妹妹真的很漂亮，他当时看着在草地上玩的女孩儿想着她最后会长大最终褪下这个泥巴和青草构成壳变成一只漂亮的蝴蝶飞向更加明媚阳光充足空气新鲜的高空，他真的这么想。但是今天他闭上眼，他没有梦见那个小房子和那个乱糟糟的街区，没有他的小草皮也有没他可爱的妹妹，他的梦里有一个浅色眼睛的‘男人’，穿着合身的纯白的制服，里面是一件造型奇妙的黑色衬衫，下半身穿着深色的牛仔裤脚上是一双休闲的麂皮矮靴，它的头发梳的整整齐齐却不是用发胶固定，摸起来柔软又顺滑，它的嘴唇柔软温暖又干燥，它跪在地上含着他的老二吮吸抬眼看他的神情却毫无变化，清澈又冷静，它不会发出多余的声音，它不会叫的像是谋杀也不会叫的妩媚撩人，他没有声音。梦境里的他——阿科斯塔——最后把它从地上拉扯起来，用手指压住它的嘴唇，阿科斯塔没有对方高，那个见鬼的假人身高至少六尺一，而他只有五尺九，但是这不妨碍，他用手按压着对方的嘴唇捏住它的下巴把它推在床上，接着——  
“你这个穷鬼给我滚！”酒瓶砸在墙上的声音在这个地下世界比枪声更吓人。“没钱还来嫖！老娘他妈的杀了你！把你的衣服留下！”又是一声巨响，接着是杂乱的脚步声。  
阿科斯塔因为惊吓而弹起来，这会儿又缓缓的躺回去，他的小老弟把毯子顶出了一个小山坡，他捂着脸。  
对面那个臭丫头的收款时间，现在是九点半了。

阿科斯塔躺了一会儿等着他的冲动自然消退，新闻里放着关于新的技术新的政策的破事儿，反正都和他没多大关系，俄罗斯和美国关于北极的争端摩擦加剧（那块破冰层在那里几百万年了，现在才去争是不是太晚了？），军备竞争更加激烈，但是谁都不会他妈的真的打起来。阿科斯塔坐起来，他光脚踩在地上，接着伸手从茶几上拿起昨晚没有点燃的香烟接着叼在嘴里，他决定出门买烟和打火机，虽然更有可能是再买了一箱酒回来，然后用新打火机的时候旧的那个不知道从哪里突然就冒出来了。  
阿科斯塔走出门，他们这里不需要锁门，反正也没什么值得拿走的，他有的别人都有，没有的大家都没有。  
他走在街上，那股子萧条感从空气里都能嗅出来，他拢了拢衣服把自己裹好，寒流入侵，最近气温下降的厉害，他得开始准备一些过冬的东西以免意外死亡整个冬天都没有被发现，但是往好的方面想这样的话他大概就不是什么所谓头号嫌疑人了。  
街角有间杂货铺，附近的人都从那里买东西，价格实惠还是人工服务，在这个自动化普及的年代实属难得。  
阿科斯塔不常来，但是他每次来都像将要消失一年似的，说实话他不习惯那些人，那些喜欢吸红宝石的瘾君子。  
“老混蛋，我来抢劫了！”阿科斯塔推开门朝里面大叫，今天的人看起来不多，店面里除了老板黑狗——传闻他曾经是附近著名的混混头子，但是后来金盆洗手开始做零售业，从一个坏家伙成了街区最后坚守人类阵地的老顽固，至少他发起脾气来还是颇有当年的风范——之外没有顾客，推门的铃铛声在空旷的小店响起，但是坐在柜台里的黑狗头都没转，他定定的看着挂在他对面的电视，一台老式电视，整个店看起来就像是九十年代的风格，复古又亲切。  
“嘿，墨西哥卷。”他说，嗓音像是被砂纸磨过的金属瘄子，偶然一次阿科斯塔在他抬起头的时候见过横过他脖子的一道超长的疤，他立刻转开了头，对方也没什么解释的意思，外面的传闻一个比一个奇妙，他最终选择不去听。“烟，酒，垃圾和打火机？”对方已经熟知他需要什么了，阿科斯塔点点头，他顺着对方的视线看向电视，里面正播报着什么聚众游行事件。  
“发生什么了？”阿科斯塔靠在柜台上，顺手用放在桌上的打火机点燃了烟，他猛吸了一口，接着缓慢的吐出，感觉压力尽消。  
“大半个区的人都去了，小子，你不知道？”黑狗搬着一箱酒走出来，上面摞着一堆烟和一些速食产品。“强尼昨天去找你了。”  
“我昨天被警察缠着呢，”他说，把剩下的烟叼在嘴里从黑狗手上接过东西。“梅丽尔和阿历克斯死了。”  
黑狗移回柜台的身形顿了一下，他摇摇头。“他们活的太理想了。”他评论道。“太可惜了，两个好孩子。”  
“是啊，”阿科斯塔从钱包里掏出一叠绿票放在柜台上，身后的电视传出女记者清晰又没什么波动的声音，他们甚至没有一个地方发讣告，新闻业已经转移，他们聚焦于资本与世界格局，娱乐业从来不关注现实，那是奥芝国是高耸入云的巨人城堡。跟黑狗道别，阿科斯塔抱着他的粮食用肩膀顶开门，外面的风吹得他缩起脖子。  
真他妈的冷。他想。

阿科斯塔回到他的地下室，不出所料这片区域根本没人闯空门，他的房门没锁，甚至轻轻一推就会打开，他带着他的东西撞进自己的屋子然后把装酒的箱子扔在地上，电视还开着，现在的抗议已经进行到了中后阶段，人群举着旗子和书写着口号的板子大声吼叫，周围是军队的枪支和媒体们的长枪短炮，阿科斯塔走进他从客厅隔出来的一部分改造成的简易厨房然后把剩下的东西扔在放着微波炉的桌上，他打开冰箱拿出一罐啤酒单手弄开然后猛灌一口，他看看自己的屋子，决定来收拾一下。  
期间电视一直开着，他勉强弄干净了地上陈旧的污渍然后把盖在沙发上的毯子连带着自己床上的被单被套之类房间里堆积的可以扔进洗衣机的东西都扔进了走廊拐角的公共洗衣机，他知道有人在里面洗过鞋但是他不在乎，反正洗衣液可以杀死一切细菌不是吗？他把东西扔在那儿，洗衣带烘干定时大约一个半小时，公共用具的效率一般都不高，他付了钱晃晃悠悠的回到自己的房间，看着干净的地面想着下回说不定可以去买双拖鞋，然后看看走廊上的污渍把这个想法扔出了脑子，他拿着啤酒晃到沙发上坐下，电视还在放游行，他从几个近景镜头看见了熟人，他们通过视频聊天，刚来这儿的时候还一起打打游戏，后来他们染上了红冰，阿科斯塔就不再跟他们有过多来往了。  
他坐在沙发上迷迷糊糊的闭上眼，电视里的声音像是催眠，他呼吸着坠入黑暗。哦，我没关门...他想着。  
惊醒他的是一声尖叫，伴随着混乱的大吼和什么打碎的声音，枪声早已是日常生活的一部分，是他们的背景音，他从沙发上弹起来四处张望，最后发现是电视里传来的声音，他坐起来揉揉眼睛决定把这个糟心玩意儿关掉，他拿起遥控器的手顿住了，镜头拍到人群和防暴警察们起到冲突的位置，燃烧弹的火焰和烟雾弹的浓烟混杂在一起看起来像世界末日，透明的盾牌后面是机械的躯体组成的墙壁，再往后是举着枪的人类警员，他在镜头的晃动中捕捉到了一个白色的影子，人群和透明的墙壁碰撞挤压，仿生人们纹丝不动，最后一只举着枪的手抬起来越过盾牌的上方对着里面随意的扣着扳机，几个人类警员中枪卧倒，白色的影子像一道闪电，镜头聚焦在冲突最激烈的地方。阿科斯塔不知道什么时候屏住了呼吸。白色制服的仿生人从地上捡起枪，他距离隔离区域太远于是他抬起手瞄准射击，两声枪响，那只手被击中扔下手枪缩回人群里，白色的仿生人向后仰倒摔下台子。  
阿科斯塔看见蓝色的液体溅射而出就像什么怪异蝴蝶的翅膀，他忘记了关电视也忘记了他的衣服。

 

深夜的时候敲门声响起，阿科斯塔喝的烂醉像条死狗，他摇摇晃晃的扶着墙缓慢的移到门口打开门，走廊上的灯不知道什么时候修好了，突然地光照令他闭上眼撇开头，在适应了一会儿之后他缓慢的睁开眼，接着他不可控制的瞪大眼睛张大嘴指指面前笔直的身躯有指指电视。  
“我在电视上看见你的头被打爆了，你还好吗？”他问。  
“分配给防暴部门的RK900遭到不可修复损坏被迫关闭，你是重要嫌疑犯，阿科斯塔先生，请问今天下午两点至四点你在什么地方？”对方定定的看着他，没有波动不苟言笑。  
“你还是一样非常健谈。”阿科斯塔说，他摸摸自己的后脑勺，被死而复生的白鬼吓的酒醒三分。他转身走进屋子，身后传来脚步声和关门声。“注意你的鞋，我今天刚刚大扫除了，不想明天再做一遍。”他感觉神经放松，整个人开始不清醒，酒精的后劲开始燃烧他的精力，他一屁股坐在沙发上闭上眼，他有点困了。  
鞋底敲击在地面上的声音停止了，阿科斯塔没睁开眼，柔软的沙发令他舒适，沙发的另一边被什么重物压下，他睁开眼看向那边，仿生人浅色的眼睛看着他，男人往远处看了一眼，一双矮靴工工整整的摆在门口。  
“你把鞋脱了？”阿科斯塔看着它。  
“你说注意它，并且表示不希望重新清洁地面。”它回答。  
“你来干什么？”阿科斯塔问，他今天哪儿都没去，附近也没有发生谋杀，接着他想起来刚刚进门之前的问题。“哦对，你问我下午在哪儿。”他说。“我在这里，跟之前的回答一样，做大扫除然后去洗衣服，”他停住了，接着站起身。“妈的，我的东西还在洗衣机里，你等等。”他冲出门跑去拐角拉开洗衣机的仓门，不出所料被人翻找过了，他抱着一堆东西回到自己的房间，骂骂咧咧的说着要找出那个偷外套的小偷，他喜欢那件外套，而且那是他最厚的衣服了。  
“该死的，我忘记了。”他把东西扔在床上，接着走出来，仿生人坐在沙发上看着地面，阿科斯塔顺着他的目光下移，他没有脱鞋，外出之后回到房间在地板上踩出了一连串脏脚印。他摇摇头无可奈何的走向沙发，认命似的把自己扔下。  
“是的，我在这里做大扫除，很显然我明天还得再做一次。”他说，伸手去拿桌上的啤酒。“然后我喝着酒睡着了，是的我经常就这么睡着了，反正除了睡觉也没什么事情可以做，然后我就被电视吵醒了，看到一个跟你，”他停顿了一下转过身用手从上到下对着仿生人比划。“一模一样的家伙被枪杀。我是从电视里看见的，根本不在现场，我还以为是你死了呢。”他喝了一口啤酒。  
“你依然没有有力不在场证明，我要把你的名字放进嫌疑人名单，如果你不介意。”它侧头看着阿科斯塔，坐姿端正背部挺直双腿并拢。  
像个旧时代太有教养的淑女。阿科斯塔把啤酒咽下去。“随便你。”他说。  
“你刚刚说的话有两处错误。”仿生人开口。“那一台RK900型仿生人并没有被枪杀，它被枪击。以及我不会死亡。”它说。  
“什么？”阿科斯塔觉得自己似乎永远无法和这个仿生人对话，他永远不理解那个见鬼的脑子里是什么。“你当然会死。”  
“我们会被关闭，重要硬件遭到损毁或者脱离支持运转的控制器超过两分钟。”它详细的说道。  
“虽然我不知道这些是这么鬼意思，”阿科斯塔摁住自己的太阳穴。“但是也就是说如果我对着你的脑袋来一枪或者把你的那个电池——”  
“脉搏控制器。”  
“随便叫什么拔出来超过两分钟你就会关机。”他说。“这比我的笔记本还不经用，那个老家伙已经被我搞了快六年了。”他仔细想想这个说法似乎不对，但是一时也没想到什么不对。  
“我并不是六年前的笔记本，阿科斯塔先生。”它认真的解释。  
“我知道，这只是一个....”比喻。他把这个词咽下去，这个机器脑子显然不能理解这个东西。“好吧我道歉，你不是六年前的笔记本。”他举起手投降似的晃动了一下。“但是关闭就意味着死掉了，对吧？”他挣扎着试图解释，但是他也不知道为什么要跟一个仿生人谈论这个问题。“就像人类，我们被打中头或者心脏或者哪个重要器官，就像你说的什么重要硬件，我们就会死，我们没什么脉搏调节器....应该是指的心脏？被打中肯定死定了，当场天堂直飞。”他说。就像阿历克斯 科斯塔。他想着。“我有个问题，如果你不介意的话。”阿科斯塔说着，用了这个仿生人一直以来的说话方式。“它不是你，外面有几个你这个型号的....不管叫什么...RK900？”从对方制服胸口获得型号，皱着眉说出来接着抬头看着眼前的仿生人。  
“你没有权限。”对方的回答没有令他吃惊。“我不理解你的问题。”它说，眼睛定定的望着阿科斯塔。“我们是RK900型，并没有‘你’和‘它’这个分类。”它说，看起来真实的感到困惑。  
“啊？等等....什么？”阿科斯塔眨眨眼，他得确认他还醒着，不过很快他就确认了，因为这种怪异的对话即便是在他的梦里也不会出现。“就像，名字或者什么....你们不能区分彼此吗？”  
“我们有序列号。”它说。  
“序列号，每个都不一样？”阿科斯塔问。  
“是的，每一个序列号都...”它停顿了一下，几乎不可察觉。“不一样。”  
“有一个词用来形容这个。”阿科斯塔说。“独特。”他的手指指向仿生人的胸口，不知道是哪个白痴想出来的设计，白色的序列号印在白色的衣服上。“序列号就像你们的名字，人类有的时候都会有同名同姓的情况，你都不知道有多少个加布里尔——”他竖起一只手指。“这是个比喻，我保证之后不会再用了，这里只是说人类的名字会有重复，但是你们的序列号不会，这是完全，”他思索着想着应该怎么表达。“完全是你的。”他皱着眉。“这个就叫独特，独一无二的。”  
仿生人看着阿科斯塔，它的指示环短暂的变成黄色，接着又回到蓝色。它侧过头，阿科斯塔看不见那个环形指示灯了。  
“今天下午三点四十二分二十七秒在广场上被枪击头部无法修复达到报废标准的仿生人是RK900型序列号 #313 248 317-913，于二零三八年十二月二十六日二十四小时制十点十六分二十秒开机运行，同年十二月二十九日二十四小时制八点三十一分十三秒在芝加哥市第二分局正式服役，一个月零三天后调往防暴部门参与行动，任务成功率达到百分之九十六。”它缓慢的说，关于下午倒在广场上的那台RK900型仿生人的信息。  
“我以为我没有权限知道这个。”阿科斯塔问道。  
“你问的是我们的总数，你没有权限知道那个数据。”它回答。  
“所以说它死了，”阿科斯塔看着仿生人。“殉职。”他说。  
“我们不会死亡，阿科斯塔先生。”仿生人再次看向他。“它因为不可修复的损毁而报废了。”  
“为什么你这么执着于用词？”阿科斯塔不可理喻的看着它，它看起来礼貌又安静，但是在某些问题上固执的令他想起他的爷爷。或许他也不该这么想，这些机器都是编程出来的，模控人生似乎还发了什么新闻说新型仿生人绝对不会异常但是看起来会呆板有时候会无法理解人类交谈的目的和话语以及部分用词。它绝对不能理解比喻。阿科斯塔想着，打算放过这个问题，他在某个瞬间把这个仿生人看成了一个人类，这是他的问题，他不应该把他的失误归咎于一个仿生人的身上，况且对方什么都没做错。是他跟死亡有过节，跟这个词有私人恩怨。“别说了，我知道你不理解我很抱歉揪着这个——”  
“我们不会死亡。”它看着阿科斯塔，它停住了，就像之前那次灾难性的口交一样，它在某个时刻卡住了，它的脸对着阿科斯塔，男人能看见那个指示环在一瞬间变成红色接着变黄，然后保持着黄色不变。它开口：“没有活着就没有死亡，这是一个对应词汇。”它平静的叙述，阿科斯塔感觉到周围的一切在向他挤压。“我们无法死亡。”它说。接着它移开视线，阿科斯塔感觉重获了新生，他深吸一口气。“非常感谢你解答我的问题，阿科斯塔先生，请问需要我做什么吗？”它说着，指示环回到蓝色，它平静又温和的问着。  
“操你。”阿科斯塔说，但是他并没有任何真的想要这么做的意思，这只是一个口语用词，他被吓到了，他希望这个东西赶快他妈的消失。“操你。”他又说了一遍。

他向老天保证他真的不是那个意思。  
仿生人眨眨眼，它站起来，阿科斯塔想着他要走了。别再来了。他想着，闭上眼仰头枕在沙发脊上，这场谈话比他想的要费劲不少。机器的脑子都他妈的有毛病。他下了定论。  
接着他听见了一些声音，什么东西丢在了沙发上，他抬起头睁开眼，面前的景象令他张大嘴巴不知如何是好。  
这绝对比上次荒唐多了！他在心里大喊但是显然他的身体没能跟上这个速度，按照仿生人跟的说法他的外部协调功能因为大量数据冲击被延迟反应了。  
这个仿生人在他面前脱衣服，它把它的外套搭在沙发上，接着把他的牛仔裤解开，从里面拉扯出黑色衬衫的下摆，阿科斯塔往下看，他注意到仿生人赤着脚站在地上。它没穿袜子。他想着，眼睛往上，对方已经把黑色衬衫的下摆拉扯出来，正在从上至下解开自己的扣子。  
阿科斯塔抬起手想要制止，这个太荒谬了，他们只见过三次面，每次都是因为他的犯罪嫌疑，而且每一次都进行了一次奇怪又没有答案的谈话，他刚刚都不知道自己回答了什么问题，他的不在场证明？那在开头的时候就被否决了。他需要把这个破事画上句号，他抬起手，张开嘴：“嘿，听着....”他顿住了，仿生人的高效并不是假话——这也是他没有憎恨社会上许多位置使用仿生人的原因，某种层面上来说这促进了社会发展，但是依然，断了很多人民的生路——它在阿科斯塔卡壳的时候已经完全解开了自己黑色衬衫的扣子，衣服遮盖下完美的躯体从衬衫的缝隙中隐隐可见，对方似乎打算把衬衫脱下，阿科斯塔改变了主意。“把衬衫留着。”操他妈的，至少干上一炮“把裤子，脱掉。”他说，咽了口口水。  
天地可鉴加布里尔 阿科斯塔是个直男，货真价实假一赔三，他从来没有跟男人睡过，他曾经的女友和床伴统统都是女性，但是这不代表他不可以欣赏美好的东西，他还记得很久之前的一部电影，将两个牛仔和一座山，那里面有句话叫什么来着？每个人心里都有一做断背山？他肯定自己的背完好无损，但是他感觉到深处有什么不一样了。该死的仿生人，他想，真他妈见鬼的仿生人。  
仿生人停下脱衣服的手，它留下了衬衫，接着他解开自己的裤子，站在阿科斯塔面前把它脱下来，他的内裤是黑色的，看造型就知道模控人生很精准的复制了人类的一切外形。他站在原地等待着什么。  
“脱掉它。”阿科斯塔指着内裤，这看起来令人难以置信的好，他一直喜欢漂亮的东西，漂亮的人，他曾经的女友大部分都是金发腿又长的女孩子，他喜欢看她们走路，甚至是穿着高跟鞋离开他的时候都赏心悦目，但是这不代表他不受伤，最终他逃避责任和义务，所有的一切都会离开他，他也没有必要去争取去呵护。他坐在沙发上发号施令，一手指着仿生人一手拿着啤酒罐子，里面已经空空如也，他摇晃一下确认没什么东西了之后把它扔在地上，仿生人已经脱下了内裤，他穿着黑色的衬衫站在阿科斯塔面前，一如既往的毫无变化。“过来。”阿科斯塔对着他张开手臂，他拍拍自己的大腿。“跨上来。”他说，他明白自己的指令越明确对方的执行速度就越快准确度也会更高。他现在急需什么东西把刚才那场要命的谈话从他脑子里清出去，而性爱是个好的选择。  
仿生人迈开步子朝他走来，那并不是一双漂亮的女人的腿，仿生人的腿肌肉线条纤长但是紧实，充满力量的同时兼具美感，它走到沙发前，接着抬起一边的腿压在阿科斯塔大腿的一侧，另一条腿压在另一侧，它几乎赤身裸体的跨坐在男人的身上，腰身依然挺直，表情依旧平和。  
阿科斯塔从没有和男人做过爱，他想着做爱这种事，大体也没什么差别，就是插进去的位置不一样，他认真的看着仿生人，对方也看着他。  
“我并没有相关的数据库，阿科斯塔先生。”它开口，毫无情欲的清爽感。“我也没有经过此类训练和测试，我需要你的指导。”它说。  
这是当然的了，阿科斯塔挫败的低下头，他不能指望一个A货警察懂得这种事。“我会告诉你该做什么。”他说，手伸进沙发垫子的夹缝里摸索，他知道他在这种地方会放着。“首先解开我的裤子。”他说，依然在沙发里翻找，接着他用两根手指夹着什么抽出来，他找到了安全套。“跪到地上，”他说。“给我口一管。”  
仿生人眨眨眼，但是它还是照做了，它从阿科斯塔的身上滑下来跪到地上，用灵活的手指解开男人的裤带拉下男人的裤子，阿科斯塔的老二已经半硬了，它盯着这个半软不硬的东西，然后伸出手把它扶正，在阿科斯塔的注视之下把它含进嘴里。  
这是一个跟上次几乎无二的体验，砍掉前面大半段啼笑皆非的随机事件，整体感觉其实还算不错。阿科斯塔的手指伸进吞吐着他老二的仿生人的头发，他仰着头叹息，他不会承认他有点想念这个口腔，和人类完全不一样的感觉——至少和他想的人类的感觉不一样——而据说伊甸园的专用型号是完全类人的，那么这种干燥温暖的感觉是不是只有这一台能做到？他看着那颗头思绪飘远。虽然这个仿生人脑子不太对，他停住思考这个，想想看他也完全不能理解仿生人在想什么，他又不是仿生人，也没有什么资格去断定这个或者那个仿生人对不对，他把注意力集中回下半身，那个感觉太棒了，而这个仿生人似乎学会了如何收紧脸颊，他有些飘，嘴里也溢出一些舒适的声音，这感觉比上次好多了，他想着。  
他把仿生人拉开，他不想就这个缴械在那张嘴里，被他拉开的仿生人歪着头看着他，嘴角附近尽是他老二上的液体，但是看起来依然冷冽又纯粹。  
“上来，跨上来。”阿科斯塔说，他握着仿生人的手腕，把他拽到身上，对方维持着一个不会压迫到他的姿势跨上去，没有刚才那么游刃有余，它的头发有些乱，外表看起来比之前小了七八岁。阿科斯塔的手顺着对方的腰侧来到胯部，接着往下，要是没有的话就很尴尬了，他想着，但是连阴茎都做出来了没理由后面不做，他的手往下按压抚摸，接着他想起来自己根本没有必要做这种安抚性行为，他叹口气，接着找到了那个入口，看来模控人生真的非常忠于他们的座右铭，比人更像人，要是他没记错的话。他在那个穴口附近按压，接着试探性的伸进一根手指。  
这他妈的要是进去绝对会爽爆。他想着。  
那个触感和它的口腔差不多，温暖、柔软又干燥，光是手指进去他都在叹息，阿科斯塔身体前倾额头抵在仿生人的胸口，对方配合着他的动作跪坐着，在他身体前倾的时候抬起手扶住他的肩膀。  
“我需要做什么吗？阿科斯塔先生。”它问。  
“你就，就这样就好。”阿科斯塔说，然后接着开拓，他并没有感到什么阻力，再加入第二根手指的时候也十分顺利，第三根手指的进入少有困难但是也没有他想的那么艰难，对方只是扶着他的肩膀，阿科斯塔靠在它的胸口，他感受到一些轻微的起伏，就像是呼吸，他不可自制的在这个裸露的胸膛上落下了一个吻。“帮我戴上。”他把刚刚找到的避孕套塞进仿生人的手里，对方撕开包装袋把那个滑得像泥鳅似的透明物体拿了出来，它拎着避孕套看着阿科斯塔，男人意识到自己的指示不明确，而他也的确没想过在做爱的时候会出现这种场景，他看着拿着避孕套疑惑的望着他的仿生人笑起来，他笑得上气不接下气。  
“阿科斯塔先生，你的指令并不明确。”它说。  
“是的，是的我很抱歉。”他笑得停不下来，他用手扶着仿生人的手，英国的皇冠都只经由两只手给女王戴上，而他小兄弟的加冕用到了四只手，一双人类的一双仿生人的，他的老二在此刻意义非同寻常，那是一次旧与新的交融，人类与科技产物的联合行动。他笑得更厉害了，他搂着仿生人的腰笑得浑身颤抖。  
浅色眼睛的仿生人看着他没有什么波澜。这要是个人，他想着，这要是个人我也许会被扫地出门永久加入黑名单。  
他把刚刚神经兮兮的讨论抛至脑后。  
进入的过程因为润滑而顺利不少，他有些遗憾不能直接及进入，但是他想起来对方似乎说过入侵的液体会对机体造成损伤，而因为这个原因被损毁实在不是什么好经历，而且事后他要是被警察抓进警局给他扣上一个侵犯政府资产的帽子他的麻烦就大了。  
哦，他的被加冕的老二正埋在一个货真价实的政府资产的里面，这个想法火辣异常。  
当他开始动作的时候事情顺利不少，他指导着仿生人把手撑在他脑袋两边的沙发脊上而不是他的肩膀上，对方的身体下俯眼睛直直的看着他，它没有声音，一点声音都没有，它维持着一个雕塑般完美的姿势被一个人类从下至上的操着，屋内只有一个人的声音。  
高潮来的比他想象的要快。阿科斯塔想着，在高潮的时候他肯定喊出来了，因为他听到了隔壁有什么东西敲墙的声音，他笑起来，手往上梳理仿生人因为动作而乱七八糟的头发，阿科斯塔浑身大汗淋漓，而对方身上除了他的体液之外什么都没有，他把自己拔出来，看着仿生人沉默的穿着衣服，他递过去几张纸。  
“把脸擦擦。”他笑着说。“看起来糟透了。”


	3. SORY THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “把人类词汇替换成仿生人词汇，你怎么形容我现在的状态？”  
> “你的系统各项指数显示内部运行占用率过高，监管程序停摆，状态异常，你的运转不良好，阿科斯塔先生。”

阿科斯塔今天起得很早，隔壁的战歌还未唱响他遍洗漱完毕衣衫齐整整装待发的站在他的小客厅里。他这几天睡的不好，即便是喝酒也仅能让他堪堪昏迷上一会儿，接着他睁开眼睛，那辆该死的垃圾车甚至都还没有来制造噪音。他从没想过自己会面临这个情况，他彻夜难眠，对着电视消耗着自己的酒精库存，他必须停止，这年头的酒，即便是劣酒，价格也开始上涨，农业的后退导致的，他相信外面有一窝科学家被白房子的调令募集关在一起想解决的办法。  
很多事情都脱离了轨道，这辆满载各类人群始发于十八世纪七十年代的列车经过两百六十三年不间断的行驶——这期间经历了重重危机接受升级也遭到打击——为人民带来精彩纷呈的旅行体验，现在这辆列车被装载了新的引擎，它开始飞上天空，而后续过多的车厢是累赘。阿科斯塔站在屋子里转了一圈，他看着被他消耗掉四分之一的威士忌，这是他的睡眠灵粉他的安眠药，虽然大半混合着他的食物喂给了马桶但是那至少不会又吐给他，他从不担心他的马桶会浪费食物，他看着那个箱子又看看自己的冰箱，他得找到解决方法。他很久没去舞池了，他去过一次是为了买糖，后来他不再去了。他给自己再加了一件外套，外面的天气很冷，他得给自己买件新的衣服，过多的衣服令他看起来胖了整整两圈，他用毛线帽子把自己的脑袋保护好，免得被寒冷一拳击倒，他走出门，他站在走廊上看着自己的门，他站在那儿了一会儿还是没落锁，他顺着楼梯爬上去推开门，他走进夜色里，顺着路边走，路灯提供了小小的暖光保护。他坐在后续的车厢里看着外面，用不了多久就能让飞起的那一些意识到断开连接轴能让大家飞向新的明天，他不在意，他没什么可在意的，他没有家人，朋友也都是互相如此，而爱情这等奢侈品也轮不到他的头上，他把手插进荷包里，寒风带走了他的暖意。  
仿生人大肆入侵社会层，从每一个可被入侵的角度进入。而他们这些家伙，可被替换的劳动力，流落街头只求一顿饱饭。他在深夜走在这座曾经的犯罪之都的街头，他脖子上戴着一个小项链。往好的方面看，至少大家不会互相抢劫了，红宝石的价格便宜的像是政府福利派送，大家随时都飘在云上，也没人出来犯罪了，抢劫不如吸红宝石，红宝石才能拯救人类，哈利路亚。

“墨西哥卷？”黑狗的开店时间是早晨七点，他住在店里，就在店后面的小屋子，那里既是仓库又是卧室，中间只隔了一堵墙和一扇门，他被人警告过，黑狗只是竖着中指骂回去：“让那个该死的火灾隐患见鬼去吧。”他每天都这个点开门，偶尔会有逐梦人倒在他的店外面生死未卜，他每次拉开卷帘门都在想今天会看见什么，而这个情况前所未见。“你嗑红了？”他问，对方背对着门口靠在他店面前的路灯杆上。  
“黑狗，有水卖吗？”把自己包裹的像是安全气囊似的阿科斯塔听到卷帘门的声音后回过头，他看着黑狗，手里还捏着半支烟，他抬起手狠狠的吸了一口，那半截直接烧到了底。“我站了天知道多久，渴死了。”他说。  
黑狗让他进了店里。“你嗑红了吗？”他问。  
“没有，你知道我不碰那个。”阿科斯塔说，他把烟蒂捏熄，用拇指指腹和食指第一指节的摩擦力，接着把它扔在店外的地上。“但是我得找法斯特。”他把手插回荷包里。“舞池还在老地方吗？”他问。  
黑狗没有直接回答他，他把拿着拖把蘸着水请理他的杂货铺地面。“你很久没去了，墨西哥卷。”他说。“他们会把你扔出来。”他顺着第一个货架开始，声音渐渐变小，阿科斯塔不得不跟着他。“上次的情况没有太好看，你把他的两条狗打进了医院。”  
“因为他卖给我的水果糖里掺了红宝石。”他说。“谁吃了那玩意儿都控制不了自己，效果那么强我那可是帮他做广告，我还没收费呢。”  
“他在老地方，舞池快成舞厅了。”黑狗回答，他停下拖地的动作，支着拖把。“在老地方。”  
“谢了。”阿科斯塔点点头，他伸出手拍拍黑狗的肩，接着转身走出店门。他听到身后黑狗大声的喊他，他转过身，一样东西朝他砸了过来，他伸手接住，圆柱形的有着花纹的软瓶。  
“算我送的。”黑狗接着开始清理他的店铺了。

舞池，现在改名叫舞厅，其实不是指的一栋建筑而是一片杂草丛生被两栋破房子夹在中间的篮球场，曾经还有人在这里打打球，现在除了场地正中间停着的一辆破车和周围的六个烧着火的铁桶之外也就是一群穿衣都不暖的人聚集的地方。阿科斯塔推开铁丝网走进去，他的出现引起了一个寸头的注视，对方盯着他过来，这个寸头白人把自己练得像巨石强森，这个时代很难看到这样健壮的人类了。他转头和低着头玩扑克的男人说了两句话，对方抬起头，他的头发很长编着脏辫，而他白的看不到一丝巧克力混杂在里面。他包着花头巾，留着花白的短胡子，看起来乱中有序，不长不短，对方眼角的纹路挺多，顺着左边侧脸往下有一道竖直的肉色凸起，伤口没有被照顾好留下的愈合痕迹，对方穿着一身街头混搭风格的破衣服在外面加一件厚厚的棉袄，他从车后盖上站起来从车顶走到车前盖上然后跳下来，他脚上穿着一双大头靴。  
这在街头上算是奢侈的打扮了。  
“看看是谁来了。”他笑起来，比阿科斯塔高点儿，如果不是因为棉袄看起来会像个竹竿。男人对着阿科斯塔张开手，他走路有些蹦蹦跳跳。“这不是我们最爱的红宝石侠吗？”他笑起来，露出一颗金色的门牙。“说真的伙计，你那次表演让我的货一炮而红，卖的供不应求啊。”他说，一副冰释前嫌的模样。“就那么一点点，你就把我的施瓦辛格和巨石强森撂倒了。”他揽着他的肩往车那里走，巨石强森一直盯着他看。  
“你是不是把他们的名字叫反了，”阿科斯塔抖开他的手，他保持了一点距离。“你吸到脑子都不好用了，法斯特。”  
“这个叫幽默感，老墨。”法斯特说。“你来干什么，终于开窍或者度过精神余波准备来点大人的玩意儿了？”他双手握拳手臂夹在身侧扭动了一下。  
“水果糖。”阿科斯塔说。“你这次再在里面私自加东西我保证你们三个都进医院。”  
“这次不会，”法斯特哈哈大笑。“但是价格会非常不好看，加布里尔。”他说。“这几年萃取品比合成品的价格高上十几倍，就算是这样还会进不到货。”他对着身后勾勾手指，巨石强森走了过来，他对着巨石强森说：“去后面货柜那里把粉红小包拿来。”他说，白巨人点点头往后面走了，他没再盯着阿科斯塔。“你几年都没出现了，他们都说你挖了个坑把自己埋了，强尼前几天去你的耗子洞找你看见条子把那里围了一圈，他回来就宣扬说你肯定干了什么大事。”法斯特抱着手臂。“你肯定没有，你忙着把自己淹死在威士忌里面呢。”  
“你消息这么灵通，肯定知道发生什么了。”阿科斯塔回答。  
“挺可惜的。”老头子抽抽鼻子，他没哭，他都不会哭，他被寒风吹得鼻子通红这会儿正往后面缩，他带着阿科斯塔往后走，穿过球场后面的铁丝网来到一个新的广场。破屋子后面有一个高架桥，这是一个是上坡到中间的位置，高度合适有足够宽阔，是个绝佳的好地方。他们走进去，走到一个用房车车厢的侧面，旁边的铁桶里烧着火，法斯特挥挥手其他人纷纷散开。“真他妈的冷，今年又有人要死了。”他说。  
“每年都有人死。”阿科斯塔说，把手放在火上烘着。“你在这里做慈善事业吗？还是说你改名叫琼斯而这里是你的村庄？”  
“别说这么难听，我等会儿给你双倍价格。”法斯特说，看着远处一个黑影走了过来，对方一只手拎着一个小包，一只手看起来似乎放在胸口。等他走到面前阿科斯塔才发现这不是巨石强森，这是施瓦辛格，对方一只手缠着纱布吊在胸口，另一只手把粉红小包——还真的是粉红色，上面还有匹小马——递给法斯特。施瓦辛格站在那儿，火光都无法令他的表情显现，他看着阿科斯塔比了个中指，然后侧身站到法斯特身边。  
阿科斯塔没有理他，他看着法斯特拉开背包的拉链从里面拿出一个大包，又从大包里拿出一个小袋子。  
“保证没有添加物。”法斯特举起手上的袋子摇晃一下，里面彩色的小药片染上一层橘色的光。他报出了价格，然后耸耸肩。“保证没有虚报，就是这个价。”他说。  
阿科斯塔认真的想了一会儿，他在考虑是转身去买十箱酒还是先给这个满脸无奈的老毒虫一拳再去买，他看了眼施瓦辛格，对方包着一只手可不是他的对手，而这个老家伙连手无缚鸡之力对他来说都是夸大其词。  
“加布！”一个声音响起，带着不符合音色的天真。“加布！”一个金发的男人喊着他的名字跑过来，对方抱着一个鹿娃娃。  
“我说过你再这么叫我我就要揍你了。”阿科斯塔说，但是完全没有动手的意思，他只是皱着眉。  
强尼跟在金发男人身后，他穿着脏兮兮的卫衣戴着黄帽子，看着他也就是挥挥手。金发男人跑到生着火的桶变。“强尼说，”他说话有点不连贯。“强你说你干了件大事，壮举！”他在原地蹦了两下，脸上的笑停不下来。  
“我没有，鲍尔温，别听他胡说。”阿科斯塔摇摇头。  
“强尼没有胡说！”鲍尔温有点不开心，他举起手挥了一下。  
法斯特大笑起来，强尼也走过来了。  
鲍尔温天生的有些不太好，他没法长大，即便外貌已经三十多岁但是心里却依然是个八岁小孩儿，他喜欢和人讲话，通常人们也不会拒绝他。“他眼睛里有星星，他看着你的时候你没法不笑起来。”大家都这么说。  
“就像施瓦辛格那样的大事！”他说，眼睛眯起来。“他那天关掉了一个假人偶哩！”

 

阿科斯塔把自己扔在沙发上，他最后还是买了糖，那个价格比割他的肉还疼，但是他知道现在不买之后会更高，他可不愿意买红宝石，白送都不要。  
他吃了一颗糖把剩下的收好，屋子里的温度低到令人发抖，他拿起酒瓶灌了一口。  
他躺在那儿一会儿，然后他开始飘起来，他没开电视，但是他能看见屏幕上在演什么喜剧，外面甚至还有日光照耀，透过他那个在垃圾箱旁边的小窗口照射进来，他眨眨眼看着电视，看着那出喜剧，耳里听到的是什么打桩机的声音，接着他房间的一角长出一棵树，有点像他们家，曾经他们都在的时候，他们家门口院子里那个，还有个树屋，另一边是个秋千，他的妹妹喜欢秋千，每次都咯咯笑着要他在后面推，然后她的头发被风吹起来，银色的项链闪着光。  
银色。  
他眨眨眼。  
流动的银色。  
一双眼睛，那双眼睛是唯一的特色，冷漠却又不冰冷，白色的制服，梅尔维尔写过那样难以界定难以捉摸的白色，空白一片毫无特制，没有一个取向也没有一个方向，它可以什么都不是也可以什么都是。它的手曾经握着他的老二，同样的那双手也会握着枪，那双眼睛看向他的时候安静又平和，它也会用同样的眼神去看一个血腥可怖的暴力犯罪现场。它会在深夜降临，像某种幽灵，扣响他的门，会冷静的叫他阿科斯塔先生，也用同样的声音描述犯罪现场的诸多细节。它像是白色的烟雾，每次阿科斯塔吞吐劣质烟草点燃后消散在空气里的那种白色烟雾。  
他的脑子被占领了，他的家人他们的房子，他的树屋妹妹的秋千，他们被白色的烟雾笼罩吞噬。  
他被敲门声弄醒的时候还在漂浮，他晃晃悠悠的摸到门口，这次没有带着酒瓶也没有带着一脸嘲讽，他拉开门带着笑。  
“嗨。”他眯着眼，笑起来露出牙，他没刮胡子，看起来像是愚蠢的刺球。  
“阿科斯塔先生。”对方站在门口，依旧是一身白色的制服。它没有像之前那样开门见山的说出来意，它站在那儿，阿科斯塔猜测它在扫描还是干什么。“你的状态不佳，我会换时间来访。”它说。  
“我状态绝佳，”他伸出手握住那个手腕，黑色的棉质衬衫带来柔软的触感。“我从没这么好过，来吧，有什么事？”他问着，带着对方走进门。关门声在背后响起，他拉着对方的手感到了阻力。  
“你今天并未重新清洁房间。”它说。“我需要脱掉鞋子吗？”  
“不用。”阿科斯塔摇摇头，他继续往前走，拉着对方来到沙发前，他自己先坐下，双脚翘在前面的矮桌上，他整个人陷下去。“有什么事？”他问。“今天是什么问题？说不定我犯事儿了，我今天出门了呢。”他说。  
“你已经不是梅丽尔 谢柏和阿历克斯 科斯塔案件的嫌疑犯。”它说，用一种近乎标准的姿势坐下来，他双腿并拢，双手放在膝盖上。  
“这么久？你失踪了三天就是来说这个？”阿科斯塔瞥着它。  
“此类案件的平均处理时间是十四小时。”它说。“用这个数据还衡量，梅丽尔 谢柏与艾利克斯 科斯塔案件的处理时间是平均时间的四倍。我并没有失踪，”它叙述着，阿科斯塔有点怀念这个。“我一直在警局服役，参与案件。”  
“哦，是的了，”他想到梅丽尔的老爹，那是个议员，这几乎是个丑闻了。“这和个梅丽尔的老爹有关系。”他说。  
“尼尔森 谢柏议员并不是嫌疑人。”它说。“我也并未失踪。”  
“我知道你没失踪，你坐在我的沙发上呢。”阿科斯塔笑起来，大笑。“我说调查时间，因为他是议员。”  
“这与调查时间没有直接联系，我不明白你想要说什么。”它侧着头。“你现在状态并不良好，我从你的呼吸中检测到超过规定数值三倍的酒精含量。”它说。“你的大脑会受到影响，你的回答将不予被用作参考。”  
“放屁。”阿科斯塔拍沙发。“我现在绝对是思考最集中的状态，”他双手指着自己的脑子。“没有外面，没有别的任何东西可以左右这个头壳里的玩意儿，就只有我自己和墙角的那棵树，”他伸手指指墙角，对方的视线跟着看过去，又转回来。“还有你。”他说，指指仿生人。“问吧。”  
它额角的环形指示灯转了个圈，它审视阿科斯塔。“梅丽尔 谢柏的父亲尼尔森 谢柏议员为什么会和案件调查时间有关系？”它问。“我并没有接收到任何关于他要求延长调查时间的命令。”  
“因为他是个议员。”阿科斯塔仰着头。“这个就是我刚刚说的外面，外部因素，事情并不是单一存在，任何事都有外部联系，如果不是因为她老爹是议员这个案子根本连十四个小时都没有。”他说。  
“低于平均值的办案时间证明具有足够的效率。”  
“或者很低的准确率。”阿科斯塔说。“梅丽尔杀了阿历克斯然后在浴缸里自杀——”  
“梅丽尔 谢柏谋杀了亚历克斯 科斯塔，之后在浴缸里谋杀了自己。”它说。  
“这和我说的有什么不一样？”阿科斯塔瞪着它。“等等，谋杀？什么？”即便是药物和酒精也无法帮助他理解一个机器的思维方式。  
“梅丽尔 谢柏购——”它停住了，它卡在那儿好一会儿。“购买枪支的时间早于案件发生，根据现场侦查的数据证明她是有预谋的。”它说。“这是谋杀。”它眨眨眼。“阿历克斯 科斯塔，”它看着阿科斯塔。“他的生存率超过百分之九十二。之后梅丽尔 谢柏走进浴室，用厨房里的水果刀切开了自己的双手动脉，失血过多而死。她谋杀了自己。”它说。  
阿科斯塔盯着它，他几乎说服了。“这不对。”他说。“缺少了什么。”他说。  
“的确。”它说。“阿历克斯 科斯塔以他当时的方式死亡的唯一可能性是他站在原地被枪击。”它看起来疑惑不解。“为什么？”它问。  
“因为是梅丽尔。”阿科斯塔没有任何迟疑的回答。“这是预谋，是他们一起的预谋。”他说。  
它望着阿科斯塔安静的坐着。  
“梅丽尔和他，阿历克斯到这里来的时候是为了躲开她的老爹，”他说，他喝了酒磕了药但是思路却异常清晰。“说真的任何一个老爹都不会放心把自己的女儿交给那个小子那样的人，别统计数据，”他竖起手指。“他们俩亡命鸳鸯跑到这里共筑爱巢本来就是童话故事，他们两相爱，是的，爱的死去活来没有什么能插进他们中间，但是不光有这个就能活下去，爱不能当饭吃。”他吸口气。“他们没有经济来源，我只知道阿历克斯这边，他的状况非常不好，就连干活都没几票成功，后来他们就不要他了，听说他们还干了一架，”他知道这个原因，那伙混账东西们说要阿历克斯用梅丽尔抵债，阿历克斯把他们每个人都用水管修理了一顿，那些家伙们现在换了满嘴的新牙还在街上游荡。“他完蛋了，梅丽尔也不会回去找他老爹。”他说话的声音低下去。“他们没有出路了。”  
“他们死了。”它开口。  
“在这件事发生之前就没有出路了。”他想起来一次梅丽尔和阿历克斯在走廊上的对话，就在事情发生不久前，那天他在浴室摔了一跤，一瘸一拐的扶着墙往外走。他听见对方——梅丽尔——小声说话的声音，她说——  
“你觉得爱我到永远怎么样？”  
“阿科斯塔先生？”它看起来好像在疑惑。“你的状态不好。”它再次说。  
阿科斯塔愣在那儿，他看着仿生人。  
“把人类词汇替换成仿生人词汇，你怎么形容我现在的状态？”  
“你的系统各项指数显示内部运行占用率过高，监管程序停摆，状态异常，你的运转不良好，阿科斯塔先生。”浅色眼睛的仿生人额角的指示灯转着黄色的圈，它说。“但你并不是仿生人，阿科斯塔先生。”  
阿科斯塔看着它。“我不是语言学家。”他说。“我甚至没有读完高中，”他摇摇头。“我要怎么解释给你这个原因。”他捂着脸，他能知道，他能明白，但是一个用谋杀和谋杀自己替换枪击与自杀这两个词的仿生人要如何理解殉情这个词背后的含义，并非词义而是这个词蕴含的情感。“你为什么要用谋杀自己来替换自杀？”他问，他明白对方为什么在前面使用谋杀，但是后面的这个他并不理解。“这两个是一样的意思。”他说。  
“使用自杀的时候，”它说，“人们会表现出不同的反应，即便使用替换用词杀死也会有同样的效果，他们表现出怜悯或者悲伤进行无意义的阐述。”它嘴巴张合，却毫无人性因素。“但是在使用到谋杀的时候，他们倾向于更快的给予有价值的信息，这更有效率。”  
“你们怎么形容思考，你有很多词用来替换人类行为。”他问，他放松的靠在沙发脊上看着仿生人，他开始出现幻觉了，他看到对方的眼睛里有神采似的，他展开手臂，右手小臂触碰到仿生人的背部。  
“分析与统计。”它说。  
“你应该去大学申请一门仿生人用语的科目，会人满为患的。”他笑起来，感觉有些疲惫。  
“你没有回答问题，阿科斯塔先生。”它说。“为什么阿历克斯 科斯塔没有选择躲避。”  
“为什么你想知道？”阿科斯塔抓住了漂浮的烟雾的一缕丝线，他伸出手，他又开始出现幻觉了，他好像听到了海水的声音。“这是，如果你想知道，这是动机，不论是他为什么选择接受死亡，或者你想要知道这个的原因，都会有一个动机。”他伸手，手背触碰到对方的脸颊，他顺着抚摸，那是温暖的，另一种温暖，他熟知面前的这具躯壳只是一个外在的假象，那之下是钢铁的骨骼和仿造的人体组织。“人与人相处的时候并不是齿轮，是两个表面并不平滑的球体碰撞挤压摩擦。”他说。“这没有答案，你得不到那个答案。”他摸着人造皮肤层的侧脸，光滑细腻。“你就像真的，”他说，他看着那双浅色的眼睛好像决定了什么。“你说你们有很多个，每次来跟我说话的是同一个吗？”他问。  
“是的。”它说。  
“那么为了方便区分你们，”他的手伸到脖子后面取下自己的项链，一个银色的小十字架，女士款，在他身上显得过于秀气。“这个，”他说。“低头。”  
“我们没有区别。”它歪着头，但在阿科斯塔的坚持下依然低下头来。  
“方便我区分你们。”他把项链给它戴上，他们凑得足够近，他能感觉到对方呼出的气体，阿科斯塔让自己后退坐在沙发上。“藏在外套下面看不见，但是我知道在那儿就行了。”他说。“看来我今天没有谢礼。”他笑起来。


	4. SORY FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “梅丽尔 谢柏，”  
> “爱”  
> “阿历克斯 科斯塔。”  
> “阿历克斯 科斯塔，”  
> “爱”  
> “梅丽尔 谢柏。”  
> “是一个环。”  
> “他们故事的终点。”

阿科斯塔用枕头盖住脸，垃圾车的声音穿过层层阻碍钉进他的脑子里，刺激着他的每一根神经，把他从美妙的梦境中拖回现实，从云端狠狠砸进他居住的臭水沟里，他侧过身背对着靠外的墙壁把自己蜷起来，用另一个枕头盖住自己的耳朵，这没多大用处，但是至少可以降低一些音量。

几天前的晚上他在沙发上睡着了，他坐在那儿脚横在矮桌上，仿生人不知道何时离开了，他睡得很沉，就连战歌都没能唤醒他，等他醒来的时候只觉得寒冷以及右边的肩膀僵硬无比，在他试图伸懒腰的时候一阵难忍的疼痛从他的颈部往上窜起，就像泰森一记勾拳打在了他的小脑上，然后这个冲击波从下往上蔓延穿过了他的顶脑接着呈辐射状展开，好似一团小型蘑菇云。他呻吟着扶住自己的脖子，他睡着时候的姿势不正确，他歪着脖子受力区域都集中在了右边，他摇摇晃晃的站起来走进厕所，在那方寸之地开始清理自己，他看着镜子里的男人，颓废又疲惫，还因为疼痛皱着眉，怎么看都不像是个友善的好人，他那天在镜子前站了很久，他已经很久没有对着镜子了，没有面对过自己。他高中的时候曾经打过橄榄球，那段记忆遥远得像是几百年前，他打的不算好，但胜在健壮有力，撞起人的时候像头蛮牛，他还记得赛场上的呼声和聚光灯刺眼的白光，他年纪尚轻却已经有一点名声，那个时候他还在观众席上看见了他的妹妹，他的父母不喜欢他打橄榄球，他们从来不看他的比赛，但是他妹妹每次都会来，即便她并不了解规则但是她每次都会到场，站在他一眼就能看到的地方挥舞自己的的彩球。  
阿科斯塔垂下眼睛用手掬起一捧水拍在脸上，这段突然闪现的回忆感觉就像上辈子的事。  
糖果混合着酒精带来的后遗症就是头疼，他那天觉得有一群啄木鸟在他的脑子里驻了巢，每一只都十分勤劳且精力过人，它们围着他的脑子想把它彻底啄穿，他最终也只是从厕所摇晃到自己的床边接着把自己抛进去，他脸朝下砸进他的床里，然后伸手把他的被子窝成一团，他的脖子在尖叫而他的脑子在演奏，他却只是面朝下的窝在自己的被子里任由思维发散。  
后面几天他很少出门，更多的时候也只是在房间里面窝着看看电视，一年时间过去了，某些话题依然是讨论的中心，在底特律仿生人暴乱事件发生的时候他远在芝加哥污水横流的地下室里，仅仅通过电视信号了解当时的情况，他对此没什么评价，他麻木不已甚至觉得即便仿生人抗争成功也和他没有关系，他当时只是不停换台想找一个有娱乐节目的频道解闷，但是全国各大媒体都被攻陷，全部都在播放那与他无关的事件，他不断的换台，最后换到了体育频道，那终于没有播放仿生人对战特种部队了，阿科斯塔眯着眼看着讲解员解析赛况，一个近景给了刚刚得分的球员，环形指示灯在额角转动刺目不已，他最后关掉了电视。即便是现在这些问题也已然是绕不过去的裂谷，模控人生不断声明他们的新产品绝对不会出现问题，异常这个词的出现频率比第三次世界大战都高，他看着电视里各种相关专业的领军人物对此情况发表自己的言论，他们从来不妥协，他们抓住一切机会展示自己，新的产业崛起，人类也可以对自己进行升级，获得永恒的生命，而这从来都不是向下服务的，阿科斯塔看着那个广告，它介绍着人类对自身强化的好处和优势，只字不提金钱，仿佛那会污染这项事业的神圣，阿科斯塔灌了自己一口，接着对电视竖起中指，他扔下遥控器转身走进卧室。

阿科斯塔被一声巨响惊醒，这附近的住户从来都没什么公德心，从顶楼往垃圾箱里扔垃圾这种事并不少见，他挣扎着伸出手看了看时间，接着咒骂着那个不光没有公德心还没有时间概念的人。  
“谁他妈凌晨五点的时候做他妈的清洁还扔他妈的垃圾。”阿科斯塔翻了个身用被子把自己裹起来，他准备再睡一会儿。  
“哦！我的天！用力！”尖叫响起的时候伴随着什么东西撞在墙壁上的声音，富有规律且无法忽视。  
“老天.....”阿科斯塔从床上坐起来，他扶着头认命的抱着自己的被子转移到沙发上，对门的臭丫头的收款时间是九点半，运气好是个阔绰的嫖客说不定他能一觉睡到中午，阿科斯塔闭着眼祈祷她别在扔酒瓶或者高跟鞋。对门的丫头最喜欢的电影是风月俏佳人，她总是幻想自己有朝一日也能够碰见一个多金又绅士的帅气男人开着加长林肯拿着玫瑰花把她从这里捞出去。他们第一次说话的时候对方是刚刚来的时候，她在给自己打广告，说她的名字叫杰西卡，阿科斯塔点点头然后把她关在门外，有点脑子的人都知道别睡自己的邻居，特别是妓女邻居，后患无穷。再次说上话的时候已经过了一阵子了，那时仿生人狂热刚刚崛起，大批人员遭到解雇，政府的社会服务机构统统使用仿生人，仿佛一次小型人口爆炸。阿科斯塔刚刚从街上回来，他从楼梯走下去，看见杰西卡站在那儿抱着手臂抽着烟，她的眼睛下面是几道蜿蜒的黑色痕迹，他考虑了一会儿，最后还是从身上摸出纸巾给她。  
“我总有一天会离开这儿的。”她一手捏着纸巾一手夹着烟。“我会碰见自己的爱德华 路易斯。”  
“那是一九八九年的电影，”阿科斯塔说。“喜剧电影。”  
“所以？”她翻起眼睛看着他，血丝布满她的眼底。  
“那种东西不会发生在这儿的，你，”他指指杰西卡。“或者我，至少这里是芝加哥不是洛杉矶，这里是下水道不是好莱坞，你也不是薇薇安。”  
“你这家伙糟透了。”她瞪着眼。  
“从来不是什么好人。”他又递给她一张纸。“这儿有很多种方法实现梦想，点火柴或者嗑药，但是任何一个都不会给你带来，”他斟酌了一下，连说那个词他都感到不适。“爱情，有点恶心你不觉得吗？”  
之后他们就没在说过话了。

“操.....操！”  
这是他第三次被吵醒了，阿科斯塔骂骂咧咧的坐起身，他把脚塞进鞋子里拖沓着走到门边，他眯着眼尚未完全清醒，他裹着三件外套扭开自己的房门。他拖着自己的鞋子蹭到楼梯口，冷风像一支棒球棍似的打在他的脸上，他咳嗽一声把自己裹得更紧走上楼梯，他看见了穿着警服的人。他接着往上走。  
“天呐。”他跨出门向左手边看去，就在那个垃圾箱旁边，垃圾箱的一个角瘪下去了一块儿，在那旁边不远一个人脸朝下趴在地上，他的脑袋破开了，地上都是红色白色的混合物以及黑色的污水，蜿蜒着通向最近的排水渠，对方穿着睡衣脚上蹬着拖鞋，远处的地上有一支小号，看起来像是意外。阿科斯塔抬起头看看楼上，他们住的这个地方楼层不算高，但是从上面跳下来绝对会死。“疯了.....”他小声说。  
“估计是嗨大了。”警员在身后说，阿科斯塔回过头，他不认识这个人，看起来和上次来的不是同一批。  
“肯定的。”另一个人接着说。“说不定在听带我飞向月球呢。”他笑起来。  
周围没什么人围观，大家只是看了一眼就纷纷离开，阿科斯塔站在那儿，他蹲下去开始系自己的鞋带，他看了看手表，现在是早上八点。  
“警探到了。”某个警员说，他游荡过来看起来睡眼惺忪，他手上拿着几杯咖啡。  
警局看起来似乎是人类最多的地方了，阿科斯塔看着站在隔离线那里维持秩序的仿生人警察又看了一眼面前拿着咖啡聊天的人类警员。对方似乎注意到了他的注视。“怎么了？”他说。“有什么要说的吗？”  
“没有，长官。”阿科斯塔摇摇头。  
“你住这里？”一个声音插进来，阿科斯塔侧过头，他把面前的年轻人从头扫到尾，他头发梳的整整齐齐似乎还擦了发蜡显得油亮，干净的衣着打扮，挂在腰带上的金盾牌，看起来清清爽爽人模狗样。“你认识死者吗？”他问。  
“我还以为是个垃圾袋掉下来了，长官。”他说。“连觉都睡不好了。”他注意到那几位警员绕开这位警探到别的角落去了。  
年轻的警探皱起眉，他看着阿科斯塔。“这个人死了。”他说。  
“很多人都死了，两周前这个楼下还死了一对情侣，”他伸手指指身后通往地下的破门，“马上就要入冬了，还会有更多人死。”阿科斯塔看着年轻人。“没有什么值得费心的大案子可以查吗？长官。”他笑起来，看着年轻人皱起脸，接着他的注意力被转移了，白色制服的仿生人跟在这个年轻的警探身后，他走过来，身板挺直每一步都像是经过计算，它走到足够近了，阿科斯塔看到它的领口，那里并没有银色的细线，这不是那个喜欢深夜造访的那位，但他依然有些兴趣。“我不知道他是谁。”他说，眼神从仿生人身上转移到年轻的警探脸上，他盯着对方的眼睛。“不过听说他对红宝石情有独钟。”阿科斯塔偏着头示意地上趴着的那个。“之前在这儿，就是我们站着的这个地方，还跟一个小贩大打出手呢。”就是多一颗少一颗的事儿，闹得动静不小，甚至惊动了老房东，那个老头提着霰弹枪冲出来指着他们，刚刚还打成一团的俩混蛋立刻分开各走各路。  
“红宝石？”年轻的警探疑惑的看着阿科斯塔。  
“红冰的别称。”阿科斯塔回答。“这个已经是常识了。”他去看仿生人，对方没有将视线放在他身上，它转身走向尸体的方向。“你们有几个这玩意儿。”他问。  
“不知道，警局里有不少。”年轻的警探撇撇嘴。“说不定我们最后都会被替换掉。”他抬起头看向楼上。  
“我已经被替换掉了，老兄。”阿科斯塔笑起来。“你不该直接把信息透露给陌生人。”  
“谢谢提醒，但这不是什么机密。”年轻人摇摇头。“你刚刚说以为是垃圾袋掉下来，你听到声音了？”  
“一声巨响，把我吵醒了。”阿科斯塔站在一个尸体旁边与一个年轻的菜鸟警探聊天，这个场面看起来滑稽可笑。  
“是什么时候的事？”年轻人掏出笔和本子，现在还在用纸质品的人不多了，一个是因为不便，一个是因为昂贵。  
“五点过一点儿。”阿科斯塔回忆着，他当时看了时间。  
“现在已经八点半了。”年轻警探的声音低下去，他看向前面，白衣服的技术人员拿着相机从他面前走过去，他们打了个招呼。“我来得太晚了。”他说。  
“八点三十九了。”阿科斯塔看了看时间。“比上次早不少。”  
“上次？”年轻的警探望向他。“哦，你刚刚说那对情侣。”他不断按着自己的笔。“也是意外？”他问。  
“不是。”阿科斯塔说，他想起这段时间的经历，荒谬不已。“他们携手去了月球。”他回答，并没有直接说明。  
“什么？”年轻的警探面露不解，话音未落他眨眨眼。“哦，天哪。”他小声感叹。  
“是啊，天哪。”阿科斯塔看着朝他们走来的白色衣服的仿生人，他想着差不多要回去了，现在可以把自己打理一下到黑狗的杂货店躲一躲，等这群条子们都走了再回来好好睡一觉。“这次和我一点关系都没有，”他说。“如果不是那声见鬼的巨响我整夜都在睡觉。”他确认他的这句话那个A货警察听见了，他以为对方会说同样的话，就像在他的房间里的那次一样，而这个白衣服的假人没有把注意力放在他的身上，它径直走向了年轻的警探。“上次那对情侣的案子还把我列为了嫌疑人。”他摇摇头。“这次肯定不是我。”他重申了一遍。  
“从没见过抢着说自己是嫌疑犯的人。”年轻警探看着阿科斯塔眼神混合不解与好奇。  
“头号嫌疑犯。”阿科斯塔说。  
“没有信息。”白衣服的仿生人额角的环形指示灯闪着黄色的光。“我并未在近三个月内的任何嫌疑人名单上获取你的信息。”它的看着阿科斯塔。“阿科斯塔先生。”他说。  
它们的语气一致，说话的声音一模一样。  
“什么？”阿科斯塔看向它，他愣在那儿。  
仿生人没有重复回答，它看向年轻的警探。“现场数据传输成功，泰勒警探。”它开口。“案件定性为，意外自杀，不需要过多浪费资源，建议前往下一个案发现场。”  
“回答我一个问题。”在年轻的警探——泰勒警探——开口前，阿科斯塔先说话了，他声音低沉。“什么是自杀？”  
“一个生命结束掉自己的生命。”它停顿片刻，额角的环形指示灯闪动了黄色，它回答了阿科斯塔的问题。  
“为什么不用别的词语替代？”阿科斯塔追问，他的呼吸不畅，那些一直萦绕在他脑袋上的问题砸下来。  
“我不明白这个问题。”它回答，接着它转向泰勒警探，没有留一丝注意力在阿科斯塔身上，年轻人已经转身准备走向楼梯口。“我建议前往下一个现场，警探。”  
“我不接受建议，我要亲自上去看看。”泰勒警探走过去，他脚步不停。“这是人命。”他说。  
仿生人没有坚持，它跟在对方的身后不远处走上楼梯。  
阿科斯塔没有看向他们，他盯着地面，接着僵硬着转过身，他走向地下，寒风在背后掠过，他无比清醒。他飘回自己的房间关上门。阿科斯塔抬起手摩挲着自己的下巴手指滑过自己的嘴唇，他眨着眼在房间内不断地踱步，他的呼吸混乱，胸腔发疼，他拽下自己的毛线帽子扔在沙发上，接着又把自己扔在沙发上。他做了太久的梦，这件事从一开始就是个梦，他不想喝酒，他现在还不想把自己淹死在酒精里，也不想吃糖，即便那个小袋子就在衣服的荷包里，他从矮桌上摸起烟，他抽出一支叼在嘴里摸着打火机点着它，他透过飘散的烟雾看着电视机下面那个蓝色的小灯。

 

阿科斯塔消耗着自己香烟的库存，他一支接着一支的点燃接着把那白色的烟雾吸进肺里，在身体里面运转一圈再吐出来，他从回到房间之后就一直坐在沙发上，面前的充当烟灰缸的空罐头早就满了，他只是惯性的把烟蒂塞进去再接着抽出一支新的。他一言不发但是思维活络，他回忆着从开始到现在发生的事，他们一开始见面的那次到最后一次见面，那些理由蹩脚无比但是他次次都买账，因为对方是仿生人？阿科斯塔眨眨眼，他一直盯着那个蓝色的小灯。因为对方是仿生人，仿生人不会说谎，但是它从未承诺自己会再度来访，除了上一次。男人闭上眼，他深深的吸了口烟，他的拇指撑在颧骨下两根手指在额头上划圈，室内有些冷，他尚未购置新的衣物，他本来打算今天去的，买一件保暖的外套度过后续的冬季，这个地下室没有暖气，每当寒风肆虐的时候都非常难熬，大家都纷纷紧闭大门开始冬眠祈祷冬季过去之后还能睁开双眼。  
阿科斯塔睁开眼看着地板，他两脚之间的那块地方，燃尽的烟灰掉落在那儿。  
他总是想起那双眼睛。  
他永远找不到精准的用词放在那个人造物的身上，他也没想到过。

敲门声响起的时候阿科斯塔没有动作，他已经在这里坐了整整两天，期间除了必要的行动之外什么都没做，他没有喝酒也没有嗑药，没有开电视也没有睡觉，他低着头双手握拳支撑着额头，手上的香烟在自己燃烧，他闭着眼听着富有规律的敲门声。  
他没有开门，他坐在沙发上一动都没有动。  
敲门声持续着，维持着完美的节奏和间隔。  
这永远不会结束。  
“进来。”阿科斯塔大声说，他的声音低哑。“门没锁。”  
门锁转动的声音伴随着脚步声，三步，然后声音停止了。  
“阿科斯塔先生。”它开口，声音一如既往的沉稳，阿科斯塔闭上眼，他深呼吸了一口。“昨天凌晨的坠楼案，我有一些问题需要被解答。”  
“是的，当然。”阿科斯塔说。  
“你今天并未清洁房间，请问我需要脱鞋吗？”它问，依旧站在那儿，五步开外。  
“闭嘴。”阿科斯塔低吼着，他站起身，他把烟蒂掐灭随手扔掉，他瞪着眼喘着气，他整夜未眠眼里满是血丝，他的胡须胡乱的翘着，他全身的肌肉紧绷。“闭上他妈的嘴。”他放弃控制，他没有必要控制。“这是什么变态的玩笑吗？”他质问，站在原地，他的双手张开在空气中挥舞。“什么社会普查？来看看我们对仿生人是什么态度？”他扬起一只手，手心朝内指尖朝天。“或者是什么监视，”他压低自己的嗓音。“我被监视了吗？嗯？回答我，我被监视了吗？”他瞪着仿生人，他收回手用食指指着自己。  
“没有，阿科斯塔先生。”它看着阿科斯塔，额角的指示灯转了个黄圈。  
“那这是因为什么？”阿科斯塔往前一步。“所有的，你突然出现，靠谎言闯进来，然后做我要你做的事接着问一些问题，为什么？你想要什么？”他卸掉了力气，语气变得飘忽，他对仿生人说话像在自言自语。“你想从我这里得到什么？我什么都给不了你，我只是一个穷鬼，从没去过大学连高中都没有毕业，成天窝在这个见鬼的地方靠着电视和网络了解世界，我能知道什么？”他的话语轻柔但是胸腔中涌动的火焰并未熄灭，仿生人没有介入他的话语，他深呼吸。“你每次来问的那些问题，你执着与用词的不同，你区分我们，人类，”他指指自己，“和你们，仿生人，你把我们区分开，接着你想知道区别在那儿，不是构造上的区别，是这里，”他指向左边的胸口，接着往上指指自己的太阳穴。“和这里，你想知道这些。”他摊开手摇摇头，他看向仿生人，房间里的的灯因为电压不稳闪动了一下，接着变暗，他听到一声爆裂，接着房间变得更暗，全房的照明仅剩下墙角的一个落地灯。“我没法解释，就像上次那个，我没法解释，我是个普通人，我连我自己的生活都他妈的搞不定，我不理解别人的想法，而且见鬼的，我有的时候连自己的想法都搞不懂，你想知道人的为什么会这样？会做出一些在你们看来不合理的事情？”他快速的接上自己，阿科斯塔长篇大论的演讲，他从来没有像这样讲过话，他每说一句就更加无力。“我不知道，人类很多时候连自己都不知道，我们有很多理论我相信你要是想知道立刻就会知道，但是，操他妈的，我根本没看过那些，就算看了我也不会明白，并且，合理？我们做事有时候是合理的，但是有时候不是，我们是依靠情感驱动的动物，所以才会有激情这个词，激情，失控。”他说，“你犯了个错误。”他摇摇头。  
“我不犯错。”它回答，从刚刚开始它都只是安静的听着，没有试图回答问题也没有插话。  
“你犯错了。”阿科斯塔说。“如果你找一个大学的教授，人类学、社会学、哲学或者见鬼的神学都会比从我这里获得的东西要多，他们的视野肯定比我要宽阔要高要远，也不会混乱或者前后矛盾什么的。”他捂住脸揉搓自己的脸颊。  
“我不犯错，阿科斯塔先生。”它重申了一遍，银色的链子在领口闪动。  
“那你为什么来？”阿科斯塔抬起眼望着它。  
“你没有权限。”它站的笔直，双手背在身后，它凝视阿科斯塔。  
“我没有权限，当然了，我没有权限。”阿科斯塔转身走向自己的沙发，他笑起来，低着头笑着。  
“你的状态不好，我可以改日再来拜访。”它歪着头看着阿科斯塔缓慢的坐在沙发上，他的动作看像是七八十岁的老人。“需要我离开吗？阿科斯塔先生。”它说。  
“你想离开吗？”阿科斯塔问它，他不再有答案了。  
“我不明白你的问题。”  
“不明白问题，”阿科斯塔垂着头笑起来，他的手撑在额头上叹口气，他出了一层薄汗现在的室温只让他觉得更加寒冷。“我不知道，我不清楚你是真的不明白还是在回避问题，但是今天，现在，你要做一个选择。”他抬起头，隔着半个房间，室内昏暗无比，他看着仿生人。“简单的选择，离开，转身走出那个门，然后再也别他妈的出现，或者留下，”他拍拍自己沙发旁边剩下的位置。“留下，我们可以像之前一样谈谈。”他说。“二选一。”  
“你希望我离开还是留下，阿科斯塔先生。”它说。  
“你的选择。”阿科斯塔靠在沙发上。“你现在就要选择。”  
它站在原地，没有回答，也没有动作，它站在那儿，额角的环形指示灯从黄色转成红色，它维持在那儿，它垂下眼，那双浅色的眼睛没有再钉在阿科斯塔身上了，它垂下去看着地面，像在阅读什么一样从左到右快速的反复。它抬起头看着面前，接着又转向身后，它的指示灯闪着红色的光，它一步都没有动，没有前进没有后退，就像被沼泽绊住了腿脚。  
阿科斯塔坐在沙发上等待着，他看着仿生人陷入窘境的样子，如果没有指示灯它看起来就和平常一样。  
最终他放弃了。  
“过来，”他说，他站起身走向卧室。“过来。”他没有看向仿生人，背后响起的脚步声，他知道对方会跟着他。他走进自己的卧室坐在那张基本是由石砖和木板以及一个床垫组成的床的床边，仿生人跟着他走进来站在他的面前。“衣服，脱了。”他坐在那儿说，没有什么过热的喘息也没有什么气氛，他单纯的说出指令，仿生人一直善于服从命令。  
它站在那儿毫无阻碍的脱下自己的衣服，按照顺序放在地上，它效率极高没过多久就脱光自己站在阿科斯塔面前。  
“还有一件。”阿科斯塔说。  
“我身上没有任何一件衣服，阿科斯塔先生。”它说。  
“你这身假皮。”阿科斯塔扬扬下巴，他的手肘支撑在自己的膝盖上。  
它停住了一会儿。“这个外形是特殊设计的，人类对此反应良好，质感完全模拟人类的肤质。”它说。“人类不喜欢仿生人不使用皮肤层。”  
“大多数人不喜欢。”阿科斯塔说。“你的数据比我精准，我根本没有那个概念。”他开口。“但是不管我喜不喜欢，我说褪掉这个，”他指指面前赤裸的看起来貌似人形的仿生人。“皮肤层，我说了。”  
仿生人没有再做出多余的举动，它抬起手放在额角——那个指示灯那里——指尖显露出白色的部分，接着它身上的皮肤，那身人造的用于使他们更像人行走在人群之中的假玩意儿从它身上化开，它现在真的赤身裸体的站在阿科斯塔面前了。  
“还有体温的模拟，我知道你们有这个。”阿科斯塔指指它，“也关了，我不需要这个。”他现在不需要什么温暖的身体和怀抱。  
它再次把指尖触到自己的额角。  
“过来。”他说，他的声音没有起伏，听起来就像仿生人执行命令时候的回复，仿生人走向他，它顺着他的力度爬上床。“没有问题，不要说话。”阿科斯塔让它趴在那儿，像条狗似的，他自己跪在那个白色的屁股后面看着仿生人，褪去了人类的外貌后仅剩下白色的机体和接口的缝隙，这层外部的材质依然有着一些弹性，但是比起人类的柔软它们捏起来更像是一个全身肌肉的家伙用力紧绷自己的时候那种触感，表面的柔软以及下面的坚硬，阿科斯塔没有找过仿生人妓女，他不知道它们的做工如何，但是如果那些本身就是用作性爱的机型的触感也是如此或许伊甸园也就不会有那么好的生意了。他想着，伸手抚摸上面前的雕塑，它栩栩如生，光滑的触感像是打磨过的大理石，他用手指伸进去开拓，那里依然温热，触感就像之前那次荒唐的闹剧导致的一样，温暖又干燥，他伸进手指，没有之前的小心，他只是分开那里让它张开适当的大小，他另一只手解开自己的裤子撸动自己，有些冷，他的手指冰凉，这花了一会儿功夫但是他成功的立起来了，他的呼吸已经开始不稳，但是面前的仿生人在他的手指的开拓下依然稳定的呼吸。可笑的类人感，阿科斯塔想，它们根本不是人。  
他进入的时候没有任何阻力，就像对的锁孔饥和钥匙的契合度，他打赌任何一个仿生人干起来都会是这个感觉，就像是对的人，在人类这里那种遇见了对的人接着他们身体契合也完美，这种稀有的体验，现在通过造假也可以立刻拥有，他开始理解那些愿意购买仿生人作为伴侣的人了，它们乖巧听话从来不违抗从来不争吵，它们没有自我只是依附在人类身边，它们做任何人类想要它们做的事，并且即便人们出轨，或许仿生人伴侣都不理解这个意思，但是便如此，即便遭到残忍的对待它们也依然保持完美，完美的像是雕塑，完美的声音完美的脸完美的身体完美的微笑，还有比这更加完美的伴侣吗？人类不会，没有任何一个人类能做到，他们会老，会思考，他们会争吵会争执，即便那些摇摆不定的人也会有什么坚守的底线。  
他开始撞击，开始用力的操面前趴着的白色机体，他的手指顺着机体的侧面滑动，去摸索那些接缝，这就像人类身体上的结构区块，就像伤痕，这些是永远不会愈合的也从来不曾完整的伤痕，他垂着头喘着气，腰部用力，他没有脱下一件衣服，只是解开了裤腰带掏出了自己的老二，现在自己的老二也在一个什么里面，他看起来什么都没少。  
这具身躯即便没有那层假皮也十分漂亮，他的手放在上面，没有了体温模拟手下的机体的余温褪的飞快，它的内部依然保持着暖意，但是外部已经冰冷无比，温度逐渐降低，他的手从春季退回到冬季，像在触摸冰层。  
阿科斯塔低下头，他去亲吻这个机体的后颈，他的嘴唇触碰到了什么东西，那不是机体的一部分，他半直起身看向哪里。  
银色的项链，它几乎和仿生人颈部的接缝融为一体，但是他看见了。  
银色的项链，银色的十字架。  
那是他妹妹的东西，她的送给阿科斯塔的，她最后留下的东西。  
他失控的操着它，撞击进它的体内，他的手摁着仿生人的肩膀让它趴下去，仅仅是翘起屁股，它不会支撑不住也不会跌到，阿科斯塔的床板叩击着墙壁。他的情绪不再受他控制，他吼出声，另一只手紧紧的握住仿生人的腰，他在操仿生人，但是他真的想操的是他的生活，他现有的不满和失望，他的受伤和绝望，他是个游魂，他不会自杀也不会过得很好，他让自己在这里被淹没，任由自己腐烂。

在那场比赛后不久，他们在家里的时候他的妹妹敲开他的房门，他们的父母在楼下争吵，即便是压低声音他们也能听到。

他的动作太大，他床头的玻璃杯摔在地上裂开，声音刺耳，这是他唯一的玻璃杯。

他的母亲把什么摔破了，接着他们就不再压低声音，他们对着对方怒吼，扔着最尖刻的话语，他妹妹走进他的房间，她小四岁，她解下自己的项链给阿科斯塔，阿科斯塔惊诧的看着她，他知道她喜欢这条项链。

如果我知道会发生什么我一定不会拿，我一定不会拿走那条项链，我不会让她完成告别。阿科斯塔垂下头，他感到有什么用他的眼里溢出，热度几乎烫伤他的脸颊。他俯下身，额头抵着身下的仿生人的肩膀，他的动作缓下来，摁着对方肩膀的手变成环着它。

阿科斯塔把她从浴缸里捞出来的时候她已经僵硬了，冬天令热度褪去的迅速，那盆红色的水也冰冷刺骨，他是第一个发现的，他的父母整天都在冷战，没有一个人上楼查看。

他的情绪一向不受控制，他不可以忍受欺骗和背叛，他深呼吸。

他在后续调查的时候情绪失控，他的父母被起诉，最终他们被遣送回墨西哥，他进入到寄养系统，他在寄养家庭待了三个月，接着他逃跑了。他一路混吃蹭车最终来到了这里，然后他再也没有离开。

他的额头抵着仿生人的肩膀，他的鼻尖潮湿，他闭着眼。他的动作停下了，他脑子里的战鼓和指责以及喊叫都停下了，他喘着气。“转过来。”他说，伸手扶住仿生人的肩膀，对方转过身，它仰躺在他身下，仿生人看着他的脸眨眨眼，一只冰冷的手摸上他的脸颊。它看起来疑惑，仿生人歪了一下头。“你说话吧。”阿科斯塔说，他疲惫不已像跑完了一场一百公里的马拉松。“说吧。”  
“眼泪。”它开口，声音没有任何的变化，它不疲惫也不被情欲控制甚至没有痛苦。“为什么？”  
仿生人仰面躺着，银色的项链的吊坠，那个小十字架在它的胸口。  
“感情。”阿科斯塔回答，他看着仿生人，看着它原本的样子，“闭上眼。”他说，在仿生人闭上眼睛之后他把手覆盖在对方的嘴唇上，然后吻了自己的指节。他再次把自己插进去，这次他的动作轻柔，他的手撑在仿生人身侧。“你会有感觉吗？”他问。“你可以睁开眼了。”  
“我可以有。”它说。“我可以打开传感器。”  
“你想打开吗？”他问。  
“你想让我打开吗？”它问。  
“打开吧。”阿科斯塔说。  
仿生人的手触碰到自己的额角，接着它似乎被激活了似的，它仰起头张开嘴，它开始喘息。  
“像真的一样。”阿科斯塔说。  
“对我们来说这是真的。”仿生人说。  
阿科斯塔愣在那儿，接着他点点头。“是的。”他喃喃自语。“是的，对你们来说这是真的。”他说，他开始动作，温柔又坚定的动着腰，仿生人在床上挺起胸，手扶着阿科斯塔的大腿。“有点冷。”他笑起来。  
“需要我打开体温——”它的话暂停了，一声呻吟溢出，额角的指示灯转了一轮黄色。“模拟吗？”它说完。  
“是的，请打开。”阿科斯塔笑起来。“抱歉，我很抱歉。”他说，他伸手抚摸过仿生人的脸，他的手能感到这具躯体的温度上升。“抱歉。”他再次说。  
“为什么？”仿生人问。  
“你们不是人类。”他说，他坠进那层烟雾。“我不能用对人类的态度对待你。”他叹口气。他没有说下去，他把脸埋在仿生人的颈窝，他呼吸着，没有任何气味，他环抱着一个机体在它身体里进出，当他达到顶峰的时候还埋在里面，仿生人也有瞬间的暂停，它的喘息在他耳边，低吟或者拔高的声音他都能听见，他感觉到幸运女神的垂青。

“你可以留下来。”他说，他躺在自己的床上，在仿生人身边，对方在结束之后被他压着了一会儿，在他翻身离开后坐起来，看起来准备离开。“到垃圾车来之前。”他说。  
仿生人坐在床边转过头看着他。“你希望我留下吗？”它问。  
“是的，而且我还没有回答你的问题。”他说，往旁边挪了一点，留出半张床。  
仿生人躺回床上，它侧过头看着阿科斯塔。  
“你上次的那个问题。”阿科斯塔开口，他的声音有些困倦。“那是情感驱动，并不是什么合不合理。”他说。“情感是，不合理的，它没有逻辑，只是一种漂浮的感觉，有的时候它来得太过于强烈，感觉像被一辆卡车撞上。”  
“你没有被卡车撞过，阿科斯塔先生。”它仰面躺着，双手交叠在胸口。  
“那是一个比喻，”阿科斯塔叹口气，“人们有时候这么说话是因为比喻可以唤起人们的某种感觉，理解它你需要去联想，去拓展，去了解对方为什么这么用，那是什么感觉，对方为什么这么描述这个感觉。”他说，接着他停顿了，他理解了仿生人为什么执着于纠正他的比喻，并且称其为错误。“不说这个了，我不会再比喻了。”他说。“情感驱动很多时候，几乎所有时候，除了做决定的本人之外很少有人能真正的体会到，就像那个从楼上跳下来的小号爱好者，和梅丽尔和阿历克斯。”  
“他们死了。”仿生人说。  
“爱到死亡。”阿科斯塔说，他闭着眼。“到结束的时候依然相爱。梅丽尔和阿历克斯。”  
“爱会带来死亡？”它问。“人类描述爱的时候说这是一个积极的好的情感。”  
“它是的，但是相对的也有负面的，它很复杂，人类自己本身也无法攻克这个难题。”阿科斯塔说。“但是它不会因为死亡消失。”  
“我不明白。”  
“爱是驱动力，死亡只是一个结果。也是一条出路，对他们来说。”阿科斯塔说。“但是如果是我，我更希望对方活下来，延续下去，听起来非常自私，但是——”他思索着，任由语言飘出，最后他住了嘴。  
“你没有说完你的话。”它看着他，浅色的眼睛始终不曾改变。  
“那是我希望的。”他说完，接着房间陷入沉默，他昏昏欲睡。  
“梅丽尔 谢柏。”仿生人说出她的名字。  
“爱，”他接了一句，他睡眼惺忪的看向仿生人，对方并没有看着他。  
“阿历克斯 科斯塔。”它说，然后它转过头看着阿科斯塔。  
“阿历克斯 科斯塔。”这次是他开口。  
“爱，”这个词从仿生人的嘴里说出来十分新奇，他笑起来，侧过身，他枕着自己的手臂。  
“梅丽尔 谢柏。”他说。  
“这是一个环。”它歪歪头。  
“他们故事的终点。”  
“你爱什么人吗？阿科斯塔先生。”它侧着头望着他，室内昏暗的灯光令它的眼睛看起来像是海潮，它额角的蓝光像是在呼吸。  
“你想去海边吗？”阿科斯塔闭上眼，他窝在仿生人身边。


	5. SORY FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿科斯塔听见了什么碎裂的声音，那是一声轻响，像是蛋壳裂开缝隙，山峦内核的石块碎裂，冰封的湖面崩开一道缺口，这像一声耳语，在惊雷到来前的闪光。

法尔科姆坐在小店的最深处，他背靠着墙壁，面前摆着一份工作日午餐。这是他常来的店，从他开始到警局上班的时候就有前辈告诉他肋排家的烤排骨能化解一天的辛劳。法尔科姆吊着手臂，一条腿上还有伤，他一瘸一拐的走进店里的时候获得了老板娘的亲切搀扶，她带着他来到他固定的座位，递上他每天都吃的食物，他今天要了啤酒而不是咖啡，早上来到警局是因为要提交一份报告阐述昨天的情况，下午他就开始休他的带薪工伤假期，在此之前他决定到肋排来享受一顿午餐，这个时间更靠近下午，店里也没多少客人，他一个人霸占着四人的座位。他的右手打着石膏，左手并不娴熟的用着叉子，在两次失败的尝试之后他把叉子扔在一边直接用手抓取食物。  
他的进食十分不雅，在他消灭掉一根排骨吮吸着自己的手指的时候一个人坐在了他的对面，他没有抬起头，看着那个米色的风衣就知道是谁。  
“司各特。”法尔科姆抬起眼，他已经到了合法的退休年龄，常年的在外奔波风吹日晒令他看起来更苍老了，他头发斑白，额头上的皱纹可以夹死苍蝇，老警探的眼角下垂，鼻侧向下到嘴角有一道明显的伤痕。  
“约翰。”司各特脱下自己的外套放在一边。“听说了昨天的事，你怎么样？”他问，一杯咖啡放在了他的面前。“谢谢，”他说，眼睛扫过服务生的名牌。“朱迪。”  
“还死不了。”法尔科姆伸手抓起另一根排骨。“一枪打中肩膀，那个混账玩意儿差点踢断我的肋骨，”他叹口气。“感谢我这一身肥肉，大概是缓冲了，摔下去的时候把手弄断了。”他侧着头示意自己吊着的那只手。  
“你在那儿干什么？”司各特问道。“刑侦警探掺和防暴的工作，你现在才打算转行有点晚了。”  
“操你的，司各特。”法尔科姆用排骨比划着，酱汁甩在司各特面前的桌上。“运气不好，当时就在附近，请求支援的时候直接过去了。”他想了一会儿，最后还是放下了排骨，司各特递给他一张纸巾。“防暴那边的垃圾罐头上上周报废了一个，补发的不知道什么原因被卡住了，我那个时候就在附近调查。”他说。“接到讯息说需要支援的时候也没想那么多，谁知道就碰上这种破事儿了。你来干什么？”  
“正常的后续程序。”司各特回答，他的手指敲击着桌面。“确保不会有什么麻烦。”  
“你们就是麻烦，内务部。”法尔科姆向后靠在椅背上。“你来套我的话？”  
“没有，来透口气，我已经忙了一上午了，不停地提问。”司各特拿起面前的咖啡喝了一口。“我们现在的对话绝对不会记录在案，我保证没有任何录音设备。”他放下咖啡杯举起双手。“发生什么了？”  
“正常流程，先架墙，白天的时候不搞事，天黑了之后一举收拾，你知道流程的。”法尔科姆靠在椅背上盯着司各特。“我到的时候还挺正常的，天还没黑下去，大家都在自己的位置上，就连抗议的人也只是举着牌子喊喊口号什么的，非常正常的抗议游行流程。”他眼神飘到门口，接着又回到对面的人身上。“之后不知道哪个傻逼开枪了。”

 

_阿科斯塔举着牌子走在人群里，人们拥挤在一起举着手制的牌子，上面写着各种标语。强尼前一天来他的地下室找他，那个时候他正在打包自己的行李，阿科斯塔没什么东西可带，一些衣服和自己的钱包，他来到芝加哥的时候只带着一个背包，现在他要离开了，也只收拾了一个背包，敲门声响起来的时候他正盯着电视机想着是不是要拿去卖掉。_  
_“加布。”阿科斯塔走过去打开门，强尼站在门外，他手上拿着一个袋子，另一只手上拿着一个木头钉在一起面前算是个标牌的东西，年轻人站在门口看着他，接着把东西塞进他的手里。“明天有游行，上次你没来，这次你得来参加。”他说。_  
_“游行？上次你们有人带枪了，”阿科斯塔没有伸手接下，他站在那儿瞪着强尼，强尼不高，他营养不良瘦的像个竹竿，穿着脏兮兮的卫衣戴着一顶黄帽子，这身装扮永远不会改变。“我不会参加。”_  
_“所有人都会去这次。”强尼说，坚持的把袋子和牌子塞进阿科斯塔的手里“这次不会有突然袭击了，上次的事情是意外。”_  
_“我不会去的，强尼。”阿科斯塔说。“我建议你也别去，带着鲍尔温离远点儿。”_  
_“鲍尔温也会去。”强尼放下手，他盯着阿科斯塔，墨蓝色的眼睛里有什么在跃动。“我知道你一直不喜欢参加什么活动，法斯特在你的东西里做手脚之后你就再也不来了，不过后来你又出现了，只是举着牌子吼几声，没什么别的事儿。”他再次伸出手，阿科斯塔看了他一会儿把东西收下了，他没有侧身邀请对方进来，对方也没有立刻要走的意思，强尼只是上下扫视着阿科斯塔最后视线集中在他的脖子上。“你的项链不见了？我从没看你摘下来过。”他说。_  
_“晚安，强尼。”阿科斯塔拿着东西关上门。_  
_“明天下午三点半。”强尼隔着门说，接着门外响起靴子踩在水里的声音，地下室又恢复平静。_

_人群聚集在由仿生人防爆警察组成的透明的墙壁前，他们举着手中的牌子大喊着口号，媒体被隔离在安全区域之外隔着路障举着机器对着抗争的人们。_  
_“我们的政府抛弃了我们！”人群中有声音大吼着，很快就淹没在各种呼声中。“我们要求废除仿生人！”_  
_“我觉得我像个傻子。”阿科斯塔居高手里的牌子又放低，他侧过头跟身边的强尼说话。_  
_“什么？”强尼垫着脚举着牌子，他停下声嘶力竭的大喊口号转头看向阿科斯塔。他的另一边鲍尔温也举着一个牌子，同时抱着自己的娃娃。_  
_天气十分寒冷，大家聚在一起的时候驱散了寒意。_  
_“他们什么都不会做的，就算我们在这里喊上一整天，一周，一个月，”阿科斯塔继续着举起牌子又放下的动作，像一个流水线上的机器人，他张嘴讲话，白色的雾气飘进空气里，他今天没有喝酒也没有抽烟，他把自己裹得严严实实另一只没有举着牌子的手插在口袋里，这也并没能让他的体温升高，他的指尖冰冷手心温热，当他握拳的时候不合时宜的想起了之前那场疯狂却诱人的性事。“一年，就算我们抗议一年也不会有改变。”他把那段记忆暂时放在一边。“并且——”他打断了自己的话。_  
_“但是他们可以做出改变。”强尼皱起眉，他摇摇头。“人不可以就这么被替代，被这些看起来跟我们一模一样的怪物就这么替换了。”_  
_“事实就是我们可以被替换。”_  
_“就算这样！”强尼眉头皱的更紧，他突然拔高嗓音，接着又低下去。“就算这样，我们可以被替代，没错，但是我们不应该被忘掉。”他转过头去看向前面，用力的举起他的牌子。“这里和城郊的塑料人垃圾场没有区别，但是我们不是可以被这么丢弃的塑料！”他前半句的声音很低，只有阿科斯塔能听见，后半句的声音拔高，他大吼着。_  
_阿科斯塔看着他，他看向周围，他认识的或者不认识的人，他们张着嘴大吼着声讨着，举着牌子或者旗子或者是印着模控人生和美国国旗合体的讽刺海报，他环视一圈没有看见法斯特和他的两个动作明星保镖。_  
_“愤怒的人！失望的人！”阿科斯塔抬起头，一个人站在高处拿着扩音器对这下面愤怒的人群大声喊话。“被遗忘的人！”他的手指划过人群，指着每一个人，大家安静下来，每一个人都仰着头看向拿着扩音器说话的男人。“今天，就是今天！”他说。“我们不会被无视，不会被遗忘！”他蒙着脸，带着防风眼镜，略有含糊的声音被扩音器带向很远的地方。天色变暗，但是还没有完全黑下去，男人转身指着面前。“这些仿生人夺走我们的工作，我们的资源，破坏我们的人生！”他的话在人群里获得了支持的响应。“我们的政府！我们票选出来的政府！却什么都不做！”他大声的说。_  
_“怎么回事？”阿科斯塔转过头，他压低声音。“你骗我？”_  
_“你想去什么地方？”强尼看向阿科斯塔，他的眼睛里又燃起那种光，笃信某些事物的时候的狂热。“我看到你在打包行李。”_  
_“你知道这件事吗？”阿科斯塔抬高了声音，他听到周围的人开始欢呼，狂热的情绪点燃了每一个人。他们高呼着什么，手上的抗议物品好像变成了什么武器。“强纳森！”阿科斯塔抓住强尼的手腕，他用力的握着它。_  
_“我们要让他们看见我们！”强尼甩开手，他没能挣脱开。“他们必须要看见！”_  
_“法斯特的计划吗？”阿科斯塔攥紧手指，他喘着气。_  
_“不是。”强尼没有再挣扎了，他扔下牌子用那只手把阿科斯塔的手指一根一根掰开，他咬牙切齿，眼睛里布满血丝。“是我们的计划，所有人。”_  
_阿科斯塔没有来得及说话，他听见了枪响，刚刚站在台上的演讲的人向后倒下砸进人群里，像一滴水跌落进油锅，人群沸腾了。_

 

“我确定不是我们的人开的枪。”法尔科姆用手揉搓着自己的脚踝。“声音是从更后面的地方来的，在我们能反应之前那群嗑药嗑成疯子的怪物对着我们开始冲锋了。”  
“怪物？”司各特搓搓手。“你这么形容他们吗？”  
“我们之前管他们的案子叫无关案件。”法尔科姆摊开手，他闭上眼点点头。“无关人员案件，不值得浪费太多的警力。”他说。“他们对社会毫无贡献，除了抢劫，斗殴，兜售药品，说到药品，”法尔科姆看向司各特。“缉毒局现在是不是只剩下清洁工了？嗯？我很久都没有听过他们的消息了。”法尔科姆看着面前的排骨，他突然没有很饿了。  
“他们依然在正常运转。”司各特手指交叉放在桌面上。  
“说得像是真的似的，你自己相信这句话吗？”法尔科姆拿起啤酒。“他们对于社会毫无价值，不过没有他们我也领不到工资。”他喝了一口酒，医生告诉过他说伤愈期间禁酒，但是谁会在意这个。“之后就开始暴动了，那些塑料壳子越做越迟钝，不说就没有反应。”他摇摇头。“以前我们处理这种事儿的时候有阵型有处理方法并且不用因为伤了几个人就担惊受怕，现在倒好，就因为去年的破事闹得现在连正常处理流程都不能走，架住第一波冲击之后我们使用了震撼弹和烟雾弹，另一边也在试图阻止媒体，但是那些家伙就跟苍蝇似的，赶都赶不走。”  
“这是他们的工作，约翰。”  
“跟我没什么关系。仿生人不能持枪，即便警用的也不行，泰瑟枪和胡椒喷雾制止不了那些暴徒，所以，”法尔科姆清了清喉咙。“我们授权使用致死武器。”  
“你冲到前面了？”司各特示意法尔科姆包着的手臂。  
“是的，因为那些混蛋不知道从什么地方弄来了燃烧瓶。”法尔科姆闭上眼。“自制也很简单，制作方法网上到处都是，他们开始扔燃烧瓶，第三个就砸在我旁边，见鬼，就跟他妈的打仗了似的。”  
“你没有烧伤？”  
“警局配的那个垃圾罐头拉了我一把，不然我半边的毛都要没了。它扯着我的领子翻到路障后面，差点勒死我，然后我站起来就看见一个蒙着脸的家伙冲出来，我想都没想就过去把他扑倒了，我还是老了，司各特，年轻的时候这点事儿都难不倒我，我能一个人放倒三四个那样的小鬼。”  
“踢你的那个？”  
“他给了我一拳一脚把我踢开，我握住他的脚踝把他绊倒，接着我骑到他身上准备照着他的脸来上几拳，”法尔科姆烦躁的拍着桌子。“他把我的枪抽走了，见鬼，要不是我躲得快我的脑袋就开花了。我到下去的时候伤到了脚还弄断了手，我就叫那个垃圾罐头去追他。”他摊开手。“然后它就去追了，不得不说那个小子，人类那个，跑的相当快。”

 

_阿科斯塔被挤压着涌向手持透明盾牌的仿生人，他周围的人群失去了理智，他们用木牌或者手臂击打，用肉身形成的洪流冲撞，他艰难的推开身边的人，他尽力向外伸出手臂。首先蔓延的是烟雾，接着是刺耳的声音，他捂着耳朵，那声音简直钉进了脑子里，它横穿而过把他的大脑一分为二，那声音还在扩展它的领域仿佛生根，他不确定自己是不是大声喊叫了，他只是一只手捂住耳朵，一只手拉起围在脖子上的方巾，接着拉下额头上的防风镜，前一天强尼塞给他的袋子里装的，现在统统派上了用场。_  
_强尼骗了他，阿科斯塔奋力向外挣扎，那个小子准备充足一切就绪，阿科斯塔转过身抬起头，他看见熟悉的黄色鸭舌帽的帽檐，年轻人站在高处，站在烟雾笼罩的区域之上，他的身影若隐若现，他拿着一个瓶子，手上有火光。_  
_“强尼！”阿科斯塔朝着他的方向大吼，对方置若罔闻。_  
_年轻人点燃瓶子外的一块长布，然后奋力的将它扔向盾牌后面，伴随着人们的欢呼，它砸在地上爆炸了。_  
_之后是第二个，第三个，强尼一个接着一个的扔，其他的区域也有燃着火光的瓶子跟着它飞进盾墙后面，人们拥挤的更厉害了，震撼弹的威力消退，他们并没有在有效时间内将疯狂的人们一网打尽，刚刚有一些捂着耳朵蹲下的人被盾墙吞噬拖到后面，被制服逮捕，这更加激怒了剩下的人，阿科斯塔跑向后面，他逆着人群向强尼的方向过去，他差点摔倒，这个时候最不能做的就是真的摔下去，他支撑着自己，推开身边的人，他费力的站起来的时候往地上看了一眼，他看见了一只手，那只手上全是脚印和血污，但是却紧紧的攥着一个鹿娃娃。_  
_他感觉一个震撼弹真的在他的脚边爆炸，他的大脑里充斥着电磁噪声，维持着单一频率令他的脑子生疼，他抱住自己的手臂，抬高一边的肩膀，那就是他的犄角，他横着向外冲撞，任何挡在他身前的人都被他撞开，他又是赛场上的蛮牛了，伴随着欢呼和吼叫，闪光灯和爆炸的火光，烟火与枪声，草地的清香和浮动的灰尘，他横着冲出人群，从烟雾中冒出头来。_  
_接着他就被扑倒了。_  
_对方是个胖警察，阿科斯塔看见了他腰带上的金盾牌，他抬起头，这个警察看起来年纪很大，头发斑白满脸皱纹，他的眼角下垂眼神不再清明，但是他依然奋力压制着阿科斯塔，这当然也有体重的功劳，阿科斯塔握紧拳头照着那张老脸奋力的挥舞过去，对方被他一拳打得侧过脸，趁着对方放松了钳制阿科斯塔抬起腿一脚踢在对方胸口把他掀了下去，他侧过头，在烟雾中看见一个白色的身影，对方制服了两个人，正在和第三个人缠斗，那个人身形高大，肤色黝黑，还包着一只手，他没有来得及仔细看就被脚下的阻力绊倒，他重重的摔下去砸在地上，那个老胖子爬上来骑在他的身上，这令他十分不适，对方扬起拳头打算照着他的脸来那么一下，在他抬起手的时候阿科斯塔看见了他挂在腰上的枪，他没有任何思考，伸手把枪拔了出来，他握着枪打开了保险，那个老胖子愣住了，他握着拳迟迟没有砸下来，阿科斯塔只是用枪指着他，他打算起身，接着他注意到对方另一只手的动作，老胖子用另一只手摸向自己的脚踝，阿科斯塔偏了一下枪口一枪打在对方的肩上，老警察像是断线的木偶似的向后倒去，摔在地上激起灰尘，阿科斯塔爬起来，他握着枪开始狂奔。_  
_他听到身后的喊叫，那个老胖子大声的吼着。_  
_“去追他！垃圾罐头！”_

 

“你确实跟你的搭档说了可以使用致命武力，是吗？”司各特看着法尔科姆，他的双手交叠在一起。  
“是的。”法尔科姆点点头。“那个该死的疯子拿了我的枪跑了，我必须拿回来。”  
“但是或许可以不使用致命武力。”司各特向后靠在椅背上，他的眼神转移到侧边，肋排店里十分安静，他们的对话并没有刻意压低，店里只有他们两个客人，以及服务员兼老板娘站在柜台里低着头，厨师兼老板在厨房里。“新型仿生人有足够的能力活捉嫌疑犯，约翰，你会不会有判断失误？”  
“我怎么会知道将要发生什么，司各特。”法尔科姆手肘撑在桌上，他抬起眼审视他的朋友。“仿生人并非刀枪不入，如果头部中枪或者多处重要部件中枪再或者腹部核心中枪它们都会立刻损毁，我怎么知道如果我不授权给它致命武力它是否能完成任务？”法尔科姆推开面前冷掉的排骨。“你是来调查什么的？”  
“人为错误，约翰。”司各特说，语调平和。“你知道从仿生人暴乱结束后到现在为止发生了几起仿生人警察击毙嫌犯的事件吗？十起，十个人类搭档，其中九个引咎辞职，拒绝辞职坚称没有失误的那位正在服刑。”  
“你可以调取仿生人的记录看看，我保证没有任何失误。”法尔科姆争辩，但是他的气势已经消去，现在的他只是一个快要七十岁的普通老人。  
“没有国防部的批准，我们无权调取仿生人的存储数据，这个法案在八个月之前已经完善。”司各特握着咖啡杯。“没有人，相关人员，没有人在意人类警探是不是有误操作，约翰，他们只想证明，并且不顾一切的证明和维护自己，你明白我在说什么对吗？”  
法尔科姆一言不发，他坐在那儿，也没有再看向司各特。  
“为家人考虑，约翰，你负担不起费用，并且你不会赢。”司各特的声音压低。“你知道这个操作流程，你曾经参与过，现在也一样。退休，你现在退休也有百分之一百三十七的退休金可以拿，如果你打算证明自己没错，你什么都没了。我在用朋友的身份说这句话，你自己考虑清楚。”  
“我退休了，那个垃圾罐头会被重新分配？”法尔科姆抬起头问，司各特已经站起身准备离开，他低下头。  
“我不知道。”司各特回答，他拿起自己的外套。“这顿我请了，约翰。”他说，在走出门之前买单结账，他穿好外套推开门，外面正在下雪，这场雪从昨天晚上开始下，现在已经越下越大，司各特抬起头，他后悔把伞留在车上了。

 

_阿科斯塔奔跑在街头，路灯有的亮着有的不亮，他听见风的声音从耳边擦过，擦的他耳朵生疼，但是他不能停下，他需要一直跑，他找回了自己的力气，感觉血液翻腾，肺部张合像是手风琴，心脏在他的胸腔鼓动，他控制着呼吸的频率，确保自己可以跑得更久。他和一个仿生人表演着街头追逐的戏码，他得保持自己跑步的速度。他认得那个声音，垃圾罐头，他认得那个声音，今天是他的幸运日或是倒霉日，现在看来两者都是。_

_仿生人在垃圾车来的时候从床上坐起来，它披上它的皮肤，它用指尖触碰环形指示灯，就和化掉的时候一样，皮肤又出现在它身上盖住了它原本的纹路，阿科斯塔转过身看着它一件一件的穿衣服，它先穿自己的衬衫，接着是内裤，然后是外裤，最后它从地上捡起外套抖动了一下穿在身上，它站在阿科斯塔面前，接着用手把项链翻出来戴在衬衫外。_  
_“如果有人吻你，”阿科斯塔从床上坐起来，他把毯子盖在腰间，仿生人离开后他床上的温度立刻下降。“记得要闭眼。”_  
_仿生人眨眨眼，它没有说不明白也没有问为什么，它额角的指示灯变成黄色转了一圈，接着它开口：“早安，阿科斯塔先生。”_  
_“早安。”阿科斯塔回答，仿生人没有名字，他不知道应该叫它什么，在他有任何反应之前仿生人已经穿好鞋走向门口了，关门声响起的时候阿科斯塔才想到一件事，它没有道别，有些没礼貌。_

_阿科斯塔停住脚步，他撑着膝盖喘着气，他的呼吸道像被刀划过似的疼，他在刚刚的路口转错了弯，他的面前是一堵墙，他跑进了死路。_  
_追逐的脚步声从身后响起，接着在他背后五步的距离停下。_  
_“阿科斯塔先生。”它的声音平静，即便是追在他身后这么久也没有喘息或者絮乱。“你没有路跑了。”_  
_“是的。”阿科斯塔转过身，他站直朝着仿生人走过去，对方看着他，没有任何动作。阿科斯塔把自己的方巾拉下去，把防风镜扯下来扔在地上，他走过去。_  
_阿科斯塔一直在想他是什么时候陷进去的，他思考了很久，回忆他们仅有的数次见面，如果他没有在他的耗子洞里和这个仿生人见面他或许也会被今天的暴动‘光荣献身’，他在想他什么时候一头扎进去无法自拔，甚至凭空生出了美好的想法，想着海边和小木屋，海水和夕阳的余晖，想着浅色的眼睛染上日落的色彩。他被仿生人警察追进死路，但是他没有什么担心的，他踱步到仿生人面前，他握住对方的手腕，然后摁住它的后脑，对方顺着他的力度低下头，他吻上他的仿生人，闯进他生活的不速之客，他的白色梦魇，他用舌头顶开对方的嘴唇，之后的一切关卡都不复存在，对方顺从的张开嘴，他没有亲吻自己的手指而是确实的在亲吻仿生人。温暖又干燥的亲吻，不柔软也不坚硬，这感觉奇异，他并不排斥。_  
_它闭上眼睛。_  
_“你没有路跑了，阿科斯塔先生。”他们分开的时候阿科斯塔还在喘气，仿生人没有什么改变，它睁开眼，浅色的眼睛落在阿科斯塔的脸上。_  
_“你会让我走，对吗？”阿科斯塔说，他的手松开对方的手腕，他自知压制不了仿生人。“你会给我一个出路。”_  
_“我被授权了，阿科斯塔先生。”仿生人歪着头。_  
_“授权？什么授权？”阿科斯塔不太理解，他一直都不太明白这个仿生人的思路，它说它们思考的方式有别于人，这点他十分赞同。_  
_“出路。”它回答，它的声音有些上扬，阿科斯塔从不曾听过它用这种语调说话，它一直以来都没有语调，它只会平述。_  
_“那个死胖子说放我走？”阿科斯塔疑惑不解，接着他感到一样东西抵在他的胸口，他在逃跑的时候把枪插在了裤子后面，现在已经不见了。枪响的声音和子弹穿透身体的感觉不知道哪个更能搞坏他的脑子，但是失血过多是肯定会立刻搞坏他的脑子的。他躺在地上，他能感觉身体的热量快速的流失，他身体里温热的部分正在涌向地面，他张开嘴，有血沫顺着滑下。他躺在那儿，看见白色的身影蹲下来，对方端详着他的脸，伸出手触摸着。他听见一声小声的询问，带着不确定和疑惑，它轻声耳语，那声音几乎被寒风吞没。_  
_“阿历克斯 科斯塔？”_  
_阿科斯塔听见了什么碎裂的声音，那是一声轻响，像是蛋壳裂开缝隙，山峦内核的石块碎裂，冰封的湖面崩开一道缺口，这像一声耳语，在惊雷到来前的闪光。他想要大笑，但是他的肺部充血，他要死了。他浑身颤抖，血沫伴随着他破败的笑声涌出，他感觉不到疼痛，连寒冷也在远去，一切杂音都在消失，只有风声承载着一切。他仰面看着天空和他的仿生人，零星的白色结晶飘落，它们落下来贴在他的脸上，落在蹲下的仿生人的身上，融化在它白色的制服上，它低头的动作令它的项链滑下来，银色的光和灰色的眼睛，那双眼睛里面有什么不一样了，它不再是一无所有，它里面倒映着他——阿科斯塔——将死的面容。_  
_他要死了但是他赢了。_  
_阿科斯塔想要抬起手，他想再次触碰他的仿生人，感受隐藏在皮肤下的纹路和接缝，就像一本书，他的指尖感受那些凹凸的痕迹，印刷的触感，人造的接缝的触感，另一种生命。但是他的呼吸已经开始困难，他没有办法实现这个想法。_  
_他只需要一声回应，他就永远赢了。这是他们的密语，他的咒语，他的荧光闪烁。_  
_他轻声的回复，带着他的仅有生命一起。_  
_“梅丽尔。”_


End file.
